The Wizard of LIRI
by IzzyBellTheWriter
Summary: So I decided to make a Virals/Wizard of Oz parody. So what happens when Tory Brennan is swept up and dropped off into the classic world of Oz but with Virals twist? Halarity insues. Hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 The Cyclocane

**I do not own The Wizard of Oz or Virals and all rights go to their respective owners. So this is my first chapter of a little Virals parody I came up with. Basically its Virals mixed with The Wizard of Oz. Hilarity ensues. I also apologize for the longness of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

_Cast:_

_Tory as Dorothy_

_Cooper as Toto_

_Kit as The Wizard_

_Whitney as Glinda_

_Madison as The Wicked Witch of the West_

_Ashley as The Wicked Witch of the East_

_Ben as The Scarecrow_

_Shelton as The Tin-Man_

_Hi as The Cowardly Lion_

_Courtney as Flying Monkey_

_Karsten as The Face of the Wizard_

**Chapter One The Cyclocane**

I ran down the docks, Coop trotting by my side, a panicked expression on my face. Today was not my best day. I just seemed to be a magnet for bad luck. First I woke up late, which resulted in me forgetting my lunch. I got teased by the Tripod and to top it all off Kit send me a text.

Whitney would be joining us for dinner.

Wonderful.

I didn't think my day couldn't get any worse, but boy was I wrong. Little did I know that _more _bad luck would be coming my way. Thus the reason I am now sprinting down the docks. I'm getting a little ahead of myself, aren't I? Let's rewind for a second.

After I'd gotten home from my already sucky day at school, I threw down my bag, and changed out of my school uniform into the usual tank top and shorts. When I walked out of my bedroom, I was greeted by a big ball of grey and brown fur. Cooper, my wolf dog, sat at my feet. His wagging tail and pink tongue always put a smile on my face, even on days like this.

"Hi, boy! Wanna go for a walk?" I asked the jumpy dog.

He barked once and ran circles around me.

I'll take that as a yes.

I didn't own a leash for Coop; he just followed me around anyway. After scratching his head, Coop and I headed outside. It was a nice evening on Morris. Overcast and windy with the smell of sea salt mixing in with the air, just how I liked it. I took him down to the beach and let him run up and down the stretch. He barked and yipped happily. I ran out after him and bumped right smack into trouble.

That trouble being Madison.

_Blargh..._

And what was she doing on the beach, exactly? She was cleaning. Madison Dunkle, the Queen of the Tripod, was cleaning up the beach. And she didn't look particularly happy about it. As quiet as I could I turned on my heel and begun to sneak away.

_Maybe she won't notic-_

"Hey, boat girl!" she taunted.

Wincing, I turned back to face her.

_It's okay, Tor. Just be nice and it'll be over with. _I thought, putting on a fake smile.

"Uh, hey Madison! What brings you to Morris?"

The corners of her overly lip-glossed mouth curved up to reveal her horribly perfect smile, "Don't get cute, boat girl." she sneered. "The only reason I'm here is because I'm being forced to do community service for Cotillion. And you could just imagine how _thrilled_ I was when I got landed on this pathetic strip of land."

Ouch, that hurt. However, I kept my composure and blew the comment off.

"So...where's the rest of the members?" I asked, straining to be polite.

"Over behind that hill." She replied.

An awkward silence followed. I should've just left right there and then. But I didn't. And with the luck I happened to have, disaster struck. At that moment, Coop came bounding down the stretch, kicking sand behind him. Madison scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Is that your dirty mutt?" she spat.

My eyes narrowed. Okay, insult me and insult my island, fine. But _no one_ insults the wolf dog or my Pack. And this time, one of those cards was in play.

I placed a hand on Coop's head and drilled my eyes into hers.

"He is _not_ a dirty mutt." I snarled. I felt a small kick in my chest. Oh crap...I knew that feeling. A flare trying to escape. I sucked a breath in and dug my feet into the sand.

Madison's eyes widened at the bite in my voice.

Unfortunately, she knew how to bite back harder, "Ooh, getting defensive about the mongrel are we now? He's just a flea ridden, dirty, poor bag of dirt. Just like you and your island refugee crew!"

Rage boiled inside me._ No. Never. You have taken it too far._

"Never, _ever_, talk about my dog or my friends like that!"

She leaned in real close and whispered, "Bite me, boat girl..."

And I didn't.

But Coop sure did.

He must've heard her nasty insults and got enraged. He leaned in and clamped down on her hand. She screamed and held it up. A bit of blood dotted her the back of her hand.

"OH MY GOD! MY HAND! I'M INFECTED!" she screeched.

A few people peered over the edge of the hill to see what the commotion was all about.

Madison was absolutely livid.

I was terrified.

Not a good mix.

She jabbed her finger at my face. "You will pay for this, Brennan! That dog will be _gone _by sundown! I'll make sure of that…" and she stalked off without another word.

I stood, frozen, in the sand.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

The threat sounded genuine. Without another rational thought, I bolted for home.

And now here I am, bounding up the sidewalk, Coop by my side. When I reached my townhouse, I flung open the door and ran up to the living room. Kit was hunched over a table, reviewing notes for LIRI and the smell of spaghetti wafted from the kitchen where Whitney was. When she noticed me, her eyes widened. I probably looked like a psycho, I didn't blame her.

"Kit!" I gasped.

He didn't look up from his notebook; he just gave a little nod in my direction.

"I ran into Madison today and Coop made her mad. She threatened to take him away. What should I do?" I babbled like a mad women.

"Oh, um... I don't know." He mumbled.

Had he even heard me? I tried again.

"Kit!" I slapped the notebook out of his hands. "I'm serious. She sounded like she meant it!" That got his attention. I took a deep breath. It was shaky but hey, it was a breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

"What did Coop do to make Madison so mad?" he asked.

"He bit her." I stated shortly.

"Oh my!" Tiffany gasped form the kitchen. "Bit her? Oh, how awful!"

"What? The snotty brat deserved it." I scoffed.

Again, Whitney gasped. "_Tory!_"

I shook my head, turning back to Kit.

He heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand through his curly dark hair. "Tor, I think you might need to control Coop a bit."

"Why? Cooper's perfectly tame."

He sighed again, "I know Tory, but he is, after all, a wolf dog. He could be a threat to people he doesn't know."

Coop was a subject of debate in his household. I loved him, Kit didn't mind him, and Whitney strongly detested him. She jumped at the first opportunity she had.

"Your father's right, Tory. You need to control that beast. Put him on a leash! Keep it inside for heaven's sake!"

My blood boiled but I held my tongue for the time being.

Kit nodded, "I think you should consider this. Now, I need to get back to work. You think you go somewhere to cool off before dinner? A place where you can't get into any trouble for once?"

I was not happy. Without a word, I stormed outside and ran out to the dock. Angrily, I picked up a stone and skipped it into the water. What was his problem!? He wasn't usually like this. All caught up in work and crap. Did he even care about me or Coop? I skipped another stone, watching it skip three times until it sunk into the ocean. I remembered his words, _"You think you go somewhere to cool off before dinner? A place where you can't get into any trouble for once?"_

A place where there wasn't any trouble. Where you can just be yourself and nobody could bother you.

Huh...imagine that.

I think I knew place close to that. I looked out onto the Atlantic. Somewhere beyond that was the place.

_Loggerhead Island._

I looked at Cooper, who sat on his haunches. "You're so lucky you're not a teenager." I told him.

My wolf dog just stared at me, but hey, at least he looked happy. I kissed Coop's head and there we sat, looking off to the sea. And for that moment, we didn't have a care in the world. However, this moment was broken when I saw a fancy black car turn down the usually blank road. Inside the tinted windows I could barely make out Madison's sneering face.

_Crap!_

For the second time that day, I was sprinting up the dock, desperate to beat Madison to my house. Fortunately, I was fast about it and got there well before the black car showed up. I tried to remain calm as I entered the house with Coop trailing me. Dinner was prepared and the table was set.

_This is fine...everything is normal. Calm down..._

I shot a quick 'hello' to Kit and ran upstairs. After washing up, I splashed some water on my face in hopes of clearing the redness from my pale skin.

It was eerily still downstairs. I took my place at the dinner table and scooted myself in. I barely took my first bite of spaghetti when we heard a loud rapping at the door. We all followed Kit downstairs and to my horror, there the she-devil was, standing on the front porch. A lonely little dog cage was clutched in her hand.

"Hello, Mister Howard. I am here to see about the wolf dog." She drew out in her sticky sweet southern accent.

Without invitation, she scooted past Kit and strolled into the house. I looked behind me and motioned for Coop to scram. If she couldn't find him, she couldn't take him. She looked around in disgust at our tiny townhouse and placed herself on the couch. I glared daggers at her.

She was _not_ welcome in my home.

Coop did not do such a good job of "scramming" and hopped up on the couch, next to me.

"And to what do we owe the _fine_ pleasure of making your acquaintance this evening, Miss Dunkle?" Whitney's voice was as sweet as cotton candy.

I looked down and Madison's hands. One of them was bandaged.

_She doesn't even need that. _I scoffed inside my head. _Coop didn't even bite her that hard!_

Madison finally started to speak when Kit came into the living room.

"That dog," she pointed at Coop. "is a _danger_ to society!" she raged. "He nearly bit my hand off! I'm only doing Charleston a favor by removing it."

My face was red hot, "You won't take him!" I blurted out.

_Calm it, Tory. Yelling won't get you anywhere._ I thought, heaving another deep breath.

Madison drilled her eyes onto me. "If I am correct, that is a wolf dog hybrid. He is clearly dangerous and I have the authority to remove him if he poses a threat."

I didn't know what to say. I nearly thought Madison had won. Then, to my surprise, Kit jumped to my rescue.

"He's not dangerous. Cooper's just a bit nervous around new people. I assure you, this won't happen again." He explained.

"Not dangerous!? Do you see the bandage on my hand!?" she exploded. "Nothing you can say or do will make me think that _monster_ is not a threat to the community." She paused to draw an angry breath. "Now put em in the cage." Two men who drove Madison appeared and attempted to grab Coop.

I got to him first and yanked him my the collar behind me. "No! You can't take my dog!" I screamed.

The men snatched a squirming Cooper out of my grasp then threw him into the cage and latched it closed. He whined and pawed at the door.

I tried running to Coop but someone held me back. I broke from their grip and marched up to Madison. "You wicked witch! I'll get Coop back if-if I have to fight you myself!"

Then Madison cackled. Actually cackled.

"You are never getting that mutt back, sweetie. What are you gonna do about it? Cry!?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Before they totally started pouring out of me, I ran up to my room. They broke free as soon as I entered my bedroom.

My Cooper was gone.

* * *

Kit felt weak. It all just hit him like a tidal wave. He had been so wrapped up in his work he hadn't even noticed his own daughter's distress. He was angry now.

Determined.

"Y'know just because you're richer than us doesn't mean you are any better than us!" he snapped at Madison. "Tory loved that dog more than anything! And I will do anything to get him back!"

Madison smiled, "I'd like to see you try."

Her men picked up the cage and walked it outside. Kit followed. They set the cage down and walked Madison to the car. When they weren't looking, Kit unlatched the lock and hoped Coop would know what to do. He walked back into the house and him and Whitney quietly finished their dinner.

Outside, Coop pawed at the cage. He could sense his captors talking, unaware of the wolf dog's actions. He saw it in Kit's eyes. Cooper knew what he wanted him to do.

_Get out. Get to mother-friend._

Coop strained his ears, focusing in the world around him. Hushed talking. A car door opening and shutting. Coop nudged the unlocked door open and dashed towards the bushes in front of the house. Madison's two goons, unaware of the escaped dog, picked up the cage and placed it in the car. Coop watched from the shadows, as the car drove away. Kit had left the door slightly ajar, so he pushed the door and snuck up the stairs.

* * *

I heard a door open behind me.

"Go away, Kit, I don't wanna talk!" I yelled into the pillows.

I didn't hear the door close.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed again.

Something jumped on my bed and before I could react, a pink, slimy tongue attacked my face.

"Cooper!" I half squealed.

Immediately, I wrapped him in a bear hug and didn't let go for about five minutes.

"You came back!" I yelled gleefully into his fur.

Coop licked my face again and I smiled wide. Somehow, he escaped. Quickly, I got up and shut the door.

"I'm just about done with this place!" I told Coop.

He tilted his head to the left, probably not understanding a word I was saying. I continued on with my rant anyway.

"Why can't people just leave us alone!? When did we do anything wrong? I really hate people sometimes."

I saw a flicker of understanding in Coop's eyes.

I looked out onto my bedroom window to the ocean and smiled.

"Hey Coop, maybe we can run away and live on Loggerhead." I laid back on my bed. "We could just be out there, just you, me, and the monkeys."

I felt my eyes grew heavy. Today was a long day and I don't think I wanted to deal with anything else. Soon enough, I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Hours later: I heard a banging sound at my window. Slowly cracking my eyes open, I sat up and glared at my window. Wind rattled the panes.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered.

When I opened the window and peered out, I saw the waves of the ocean churning and crashing. The sky was dark and the waves looked to be black. Wind rushed onto my face, blowing a thousand miles per hour. I knew what this was.

That was a hurricane.

"Kit!?" I shrieked. "Whitney!?"

Not a sound.

Maybe I could find them.

I leaped up from my bed and ran to the door. It wouldn't budge. I banged and kicked the door, willing it to open. It didn't so much as crack. Then a sudden force knocked me on my butt. Was the room…_spinning?_

Coop hopped up from my bed and started barking at the window. I quickly glanced outside. My jaw dropped. Outside was a hybrid of swirling water and wind. It was like some kind of c_yclocane_. And somehow, my house had been swept up into the madness. Images started swirling by. There were people going on with their daily activities as if nothing was wrong. People going shopping, eating dinner, kids settling into bed.

Then the boys on Sewee passed me. I yelled to them, pleading for help. They just gave me little waves. My jaw dropped as I looked on, completely dumbfounded.

Then the worst possible thing in the sky appeared. The Tripod, all riding on a broom, mocking me.

"Boat girl, boat girl!" they jeered through high pitched laugher.

I covered my ears and buried my face into the pillows until the taunting ceased.

Then I descended. I held Cooper close and the room spiraled downwards.

Down, down, down I went. The room was spinning like a out of control carousel. I screamed at the top of my lungs, holding onto my dog for dear life.

It all ended with a loud_ thunk._

I sat up in my bed, carefully checking myself for any broken bones.

None.

I took several deep breaths, trying to slow my racing heart. I checked my door and found it unlocked. Then, I carefully made my way down the stairs. The living room was completely silent. Not a living soul graced the halls. Coop trotted silently, sniffing the floor. Maybe I could check outside for the damage. I reached the door and curled my fingers around the handle. It felt strangely cold. Slowly I swung open the door and I looked out, I was in Oz.

**Yay! So you're done with the first chapter in Tory's journey through the Virals version of Oz. More fun coming up! So rate, review, follow, favorite, all that fun stuff! Until next time, byeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cotillion Land

**Hello peeps! Here's chapter two! Sorry it took a while I've been feeling a bit uncreative. Pretty rushed together but it could be worse. Maybe... Alrighty so we continue with Tory's adventure through the land of LIRI (Oz). This time she lands in Cotillion Land! (AKA Munchkin Land). There we meet Whitney laying the role of Glinda (that should be fun) and Madison laying the Wicked Witch of the West. Once again I do not own Virals or The Wizard of Oz and any and all rights go to their respective owners. I hope you enjoy **  
**Chapter Two Cotillion Land**

My jaw just about hit the floor. The land outside was a brightly colored courtyard with flowers, ice sculptures, the whole bit. It looked like the Cotillions events I attend.

"Cooper" I said, looking around "I don't think we're on Morris anymore."

Then I spotted the spiraling red and yellow brick road and had a sudden thought.

_Am I where I think I am?_ Pause. _Am I in Oz? Like the freaking Wizard of Oz!?_

I had remembered watching that movie as a child with my grandparents. Even though I hadn't seen the film since then I still recognized that iconic road. But how in the _hell_ could I have ended up here? Though I suppose I shouldn't really put the impossible past me. I was sort of a genetic freak but that's another story. This however...it just wasn't possible! I must be dreaming. That's it, right? Did last night's pasta have some crack in it or something? I couldn't tell. I snapped my eyes shut and gave myself a hard pinch on the shoulder. Then again. I cracked an eye open. Everything was still there.

_Weird_ I thought. _That trick almost always worked.__  
_

After trying everything I could think of and having nothing work, I admitted to myself that what I was seeing in front of me was real. I patted my leg, motioning Coop to stay close. My eyes darted around in all directions looking for any sign of life. No show. The whole place seemed deserted. I forced myself to walk a little further and explore. Little fountains sewed out crystal clear water in one corner. At the center, lie a huge gazebo next to a little pool filled with lily pads. It was all kind of nice honestly...

Wait! What am I doing? You just landed in the middle of nowhere, your family is nowhere to be seen and you're enjoying the scenery? You are supposed to be freaking out!

_Inhale… exhale.  
_

Okay, so maybe freaking out isn't the best idea. Still, I was on edge about this whole situation. The sound of wind chimes and flutes suddenly filled the air. My eyes shot towards the pale blue sky and there among the clouds, was a giant pink orb. It was like sparkly bubble gum. When it hit the floor, the glittering ball faded and inside was Whitney in a huge designer dress, the same color as the bubble. My eyes bugged out at the painfully pink sight. She waltzed up to me her gown flowing behind her.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" she chirped.  
I blinked a few times shaking myself from the daze. I looked behind me, but no one else was in sight.

"What?"

Whitney giggled. "Oh sweetheart, I asked you if you were a good witch or a bad witch.

"I'm not a witch I'm just a girl." I stuttered.

Whitney pointed her sparkly scepter at Coop, "Well, is that a witch?"

Wow, even in Oz she was a dimbo.

"That's a dog." I deadpanned.

"Well then gosh darn it! Now, I'm a bit confused. The Debutants called me over because they reported that a new witch has just dropped a house on the wicked witch Ashley."

"I told you already I'm not a witch! And what's up with the whole dropped a house on Ashley business!?" I snapped.

"Well there's the house and well you're standing right here. And that…" She pointed to a pair of feet sticking out underneath "Is all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East."

And right she was. I rubbed my eyes. Blinked a couple times. Yep...still there.

"I killed her." I whispered "I-I just killed Ashley! Oh my god, it was an accident I swear!" My voice rose with every word, shaky and hysterical. Sure Ashley was kinda of a bitch, but I never meant to kill her.

Whitney waved her wand about, "Not to worry dear. You have freed the people of this land from the wrath of the vile Ashley. And we are forever grateful." She bowed her head low and curtsied to me.

"Alright that's freakin' fantastic but how do I get home? To Morris!?"

She blinked her long mascara clad eyelashes. "Why dear, wherever is that?"

I looked up at the sky I'd just dropped out of and sighed, "Very very far away."

"Ah so you come from the star of Morris, have you? And what is your name my brave girl?"

I tore my head away from the clouds and looked at Whitney "Tory Brennan. This is my wolf dog Coop."

Whiney scrunched her nose at the sight of my dog but kept her classic southern politeness. "A pleasure. I am Whitney, The Good Witch of the North."

This is too weird.

Then from seemingly nowhere, I heard hushed whispers. "What was that?"

The good witch giggled. "Those are the Debutants of Cotillion Land, baby doll." She turned and called out to the empty courtyard, "Now stop your murmuring! It's quite rude to whisper 'bout somebody. Now come on out, ya'll!"

Hundreds of teenagers emerged from the corners , drawing closer. I recognized all of them as students from Bolton and Cotillion.

_What if…_

I desperately looked around for the only three faces that would bring me comfort. But my pack was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the girls wearing their fancy clothes and boys in suits or sports uniforms. I felt horribly out of place in my tank to shorts and messy pony tail. Oh well, nothing new I guess.

Whitney clasped my shoulder and pulled me close. She reeked of rose perfume. "This young woman reformed a great miracle for you! Ya'll outta thank her!"

For once all the Debutants looked at me in amazement as if I was Wonder Woman or something. They turned to me with attentive looks waiting to hear said miracle.

"I uh... don't know if I would exactly call it a miracle. More like a freak of nature. This spinning water tornado swept me up into the sky and happened to drop me off here. Nothing more than that." I had no idea how else to put it. I was still in denial myself of what had happened.

"Is that really true?" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Of course it is! I saw the house fall!" argued another.

"I saw it too it was awesome! She totally owned that chick!"

I looked around from my place on the gazebo. A hundred Debutante spread out, all talking about me. I was used to it back in Charleston. Not this kind of attention though, with looks of admiration and kindness instead of cruel judgment. I almost smiled.

A teen from the crowd ambled up with a green suit with tails and bowed. "As resident of the Cotillion City, in the shining city of LIRI…on behalf of every citizen, I personally welcome you here and thank you for vanquishing Ashley."

Before I could utter a thank you, another voice interrupted.

"You are so full of crap Kenny! How do we know she's even dead? A house couldn't have killed the witch that easily."

That voice belonged to Charles Dunkin, Bolton's student counsel vice president back at home. He was literally the most opinionated person I knew. He was such a pain in the ass on debates. Gee thanks for stealing my thunder, ass.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, gentlemen. _I'll_ do the dirty deed and check if the crazy broad is dead." This new voice belonged to Thomas Richard, a senior. A nurse's aide back at Bolton.

He shortly returned from my house after checking the remains of Ashley

"_Well?_"

Thomas cleared his throat, "Let it be known throughout the land…the wicked bitch is dead!"

The crowd rose up in cheers, pumping their fists, hooting and hollering like it was a football game. Whitney shot him a dirty look.

"Ahem, excuse me… the wicked _witch_ is dead!"

Whitney seemed pleased with that and so was everyone else. They broke out into celebration. People came up to me shaking my hands, patting me on the back, and even giving me hugs and pecks on the cheek. They led me out to the down from the gazebo and fanned out in front of me. The crowd parted and three girls came up with their frilly purple tutus and handed me a bouquet of flowers. I recognized them as girls from Bolton's dance team. Maybe the kids at Bolton weren't so bad after all. Then again these weren't the real students. Just people from an alternate world, teasing me with familiar faces.

I was yanked from my deep thoughts by another group approaching me. They were all wearing lacrosse uniforms. None other than Jason Taylor led the way.

"Tory Brennan we would once again like to thank you for setting us free. We are forever in your debt." He crooked a smile and handed me a rose.

Okay I admit it, I think I blushed.

All the citizens of Cotillion Land broke off into their little groups and joined the festivities going on around the square. I decided to stick by the gazebo with Cooper watching everyone celebrate my house's choice of parking spot. My eyes were idly focused on the ground as I traced random patterns with my finger on the stone steps. All of this was nice and all but how was I gonna get out of here? Certainly not the way I came. But how?

A shadow passed over me. I glanced up and saw Jason's smiling face above me.

"Mind if I join you?" his voice was calm and carefree as usual.

"Sure." It was nice to have a friend here even if it wasn't really him.

Jason took a seat next to me on the gazebo steps and stretched out his arms.

"So… now that you have so bravely slain the wicked witch ,what are you going to do now?"

I sighed, "Try to find my way back home, I guess."

"I hear you're from a long ways away. Is there any way I can help?"

I shook my head, smiling "No, unless you can conjure up a tornado that can fly me back to Morris. I highly doubt this but thanks for the offer anyway."

"Oh," his eyes wandered to the ground then they widened with realization "Wait! I know! You can see the-

Before he could finish, a great puff of orange fire and smoke shot out from the ground. Debutantes screamed and ran for cover. When I looked over, Jason was nowhere to be seen. I scrambled to my feet and started to run. Before I could get very far the smoke cleared, revealing a very angry witch and I was frozen in my place. Standing in the center of the courtyard, was Madison. She played the role of the witch like she was born for it. She wore a form fitting obsidian dress and sported hair of the same color. It was all topped off with a broom and witches' hat. And even with the green skin, she still looked gorgeous. She scowled and marched right up to me.

"Who did this!?" she roared. "Who killed Ashley? Was it you!?" She pointed her broom at me like she was about ready to stab me with it.

Whitney appeared behind me, yet somehow I didn't feel any safer. "That's Madison the Wicked Witch of the West, Ashley's sister." She whispered to me. "She was worse than she ever was."

"Yeah thanks Whit, I think I picked that up." I hissed back.

Whitney raised her voice a bit, addressing the witch "I'll have you know that this young girl here, Tory Brennan, defeated your horrible sister!"

I started at Whitney in shock. I was dead. I was _so_ dead.

"I didn't mean to kill your sister it was an accident!" I babbled out lamely. I knew that wasn't going to de-piss off the Queen of the Tripod.

"Well you're not the only one who can cause accidents , Miss Tor. I would watch your back if I were you!"

I shivered a bit but Whitney waltzed in front of me brushing me by with her enormous pink dress.

"Aren't you forgetting something, my dear?"

The witch's eyes widened "The shoes…"

She wandered over to my townhouse, forgetting us, and examined what was left of Ashley's body. Two pairs of fancy high heeled shoes rested on her feet. Before Madison could grab them, they coiled up and disappeared under the house.

"They're gone! What happened to them!? I swear Whitney give those back to me _right now_ or-

"It's too late!" Whitney pointed her sparkly wand at my feet "They will stay right here on Tory's precious little feet!" she declared.

I looked down and there they were, two ruby red shoes glistening in the morning light.

"Are you sure about that decision? That's a lot of power to give such a _child_. Give 'em to me, I'm the only one who knows how to use them."

"It's not ladylike to tell lies. Now be gone! Or you might end up with the same tragic fate as your sister."

Madison looked up, suddenly nervous. To her luck, nary a town houses was in the sky now.

"Fine then." Madison whipped around at me, "And as for you my _brave little heroine_…" She mocked. "You've made a very powerful enemy in these lands. Don't go thinking you're safe even here. I'll get you my pretty and your little wolfdog too!" Smoke and fire rose from the ground, engulfing her in flames. When the smoke cleared again, she was gone.

"She's gone Debutants! You may come out, now." Whitney sung.

I was not nearly as calm as her. Panic ran through me like poison. "What am I going to do!? I'm stuck here and I'm miles away from home. I've got no way to get back and to top it all off I have a witch pissed off at me!"

Jason stepped forward from his hiding place, sounding slightly out of breath "That's what I was trying to say before. You should go see the _wizard_."

A heavy silence swept over the crowd and they all bowed their heads in respect.

"Okay, well where do I find this wizard? And how is this guy going to help me?"

"The Wizard of LIRI. He is the ruler of this great land. He lives in the Steel and Glass City. The wizard is a very powerful man and can do many things. However... I can't guarantee he'll accept your wish but he's the best chance you have sweetie." Whitney explained training her baby blues on me.

"Alright… then I'll go! But...what happens if I run into the Madison?"

"The journey to the Steel and Glass City is a long and treacherous one. The wicked witch is not the only obstacle you will face."

"I don't care, I'm willing to face those challenges. I just wanna get home." The burning feeling of hot determination pulsed through my body. I was dead set.

"All you have to do this follow the yellow brick road and you shall find your way." Whitney started stepping back as if to leave. For once I almost wanted her to stay. I was so confused and still had so many questions.

"Whitney, wait-

"Just follow the yellow brick road…" With that she turned into a bubble and floated away.

I just stood there, looking up at the vanishing bubble.

"Well" I said, "That escalated quickly." A couple of people chuckled behind me.

I decided right there that as nice as it was here, I was sick of LIRI and wanted to go home. I stood a little straighter and drew my shoulders back.

I strode wobbling slightly in the ruby slippers down the Yellow Brick Road to the border. Jason appeared beside me escorting me there. The whole crowd of Debutantes followed us down where Cotillion Land stopped. When I reached the very edge of the border the rest of the crowd hung back waving from afar. Jason however stayed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Tory? It's going to be dangerous with Madison on your tail."

I sighed and looked out onto the green rolling hills, thinking of the journey that lay out before me.

"I have to. It's my only chance of getting home."

He gave a halfhearted nod. Then his voice dropped to a whisper "You could stay here you know you're always welcome here."

I gave him a pained stare and shook my head, "Thank you for your offer but I can't. My home is somewhere else… even if it is somewhere far away."

"Okay…I understand."

We stood there for a few seconds, nothing but silence came between us. Jason looked up from his shoes and trained his eyes on me. He started leaning forward and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. I didn't know what I would do if that happened. Fortunately it didn't and he just went for a quick hug. I accepted and he patted my shoulder after he broke apart.

"Good luck Tory Brennan."

"Thank you."

Then he slowly backed away and joined his other Debutantes in the courtyard leaving me alone with my wolf dog and thoughts. Well here goes nothing…I took a long heavy deep breath and crossed the border. I was ready to face whatever LIRI had to throw at me.

"Bring it on."  
**More will be coming! So review follow and favorite. And all that jazz! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ben the Scarecrow

**Hello lovelies! I'm back with another chapter! In his one we get to meet Ben! Yay! And yes, as you can tell by the title he is the scarecrow. I do not own Virals or the Wizard of Oz and **_**all**_** rights go to their respective owners. And as always...enjoy! And enjoy Scarecrow Ben!**

**Chapter Three Ben the Scarecrow**

I outwardly groaned and rolled my eyes. After following a perfectly straight road for the last twenty minutes, I'd reached a break in the road. Go left, keep going straight, or go right? There was no way of telling so for the moment, I was kind of screwed.

"What do you think Cooper?" I asked the dog, "Which way should we go?" Coop yipped and pranced in a circle.

_You're a great help, dog breath._

There was a giant cornfield right next to where I was standing so I walked over and plopped myself on the curb. I guess I would stay here until I could think of a plan.

"Sure 'follow the yellow brick road' they said. Of course, don't tell me what to do when you reach a split! I'll figure it out on my own." I vented to nobody. "Thanks for the help Whitney…" I grumbled.

Cooper barked at the scarecrow in the cornfield. I ignored him and looked skyward, blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

I let the wind blow in my face and all was silent.

"Hey, could you get me down from here?"

I went rigid, my eyes darting around for the owner of the voice but no one was in sight.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"It's getting kinda uncomfortable." The voice said again, rather irritably.

I spun around, looking for the voice. Cooper started yipping rather loudly, trying to push me near something. "What's up boy? What am I supposed to me looking at?"

Then I heard a low chuckle, "Up here, red head."

I looked up onto the scarecrow on the pole and almost gasped.

"_Ben_?" I asked disbelieving.

So that's what Coop was getting all worked up about.

"Last time I checked, yeah." And he hasn't changed at all.

"How'd you get up there?"

"No idea, but right now, I kinda wanna get down. Some help?"

I blinked at him, dazed. "Oh um...yeah! Sure! Just uh... hold on."

He looked different. His ear tucking black hair was mostly hidden beneath a black hat. Instead of the usual black tee and jeans, he now wore a long sleeved green shirt, brown pants, and boots. Bits or straw poked out of his clothes. However, he didn't look like a scarecrow. He looked like an actual human tied up to a post. His copper colored face still looked the exact same.

Seeing Ben put me into a bit of a shock. Although seeing Jason was nice, seeing someone from the Pack brought a little more sense of familiarity and comfort.

I climbed over the low fence and came up behind the pole. I tried untying the huge knot that was holding him up but with no luck.

"It's pretty knotted up back there, I don't know if I can untie it."

"Oh fantastic…" he whispered mostly to himself. "Um, trying bending the nail in the back, see if that'll work." He suggested

"Alright..." I bent down the nail and he fell right off, face-planting into the ground. "Ooh, sorry for the rough landing, buddy!" I said, trying to fight laughter.

"I'm fine," the scarecrow said lifting himself from the ground.

Ahhh Ben, always playing the tough guy.

I climbed back over the fence and took my place on the curb. He followed, stretching out his long arms. It probably felt good after being up there on a pole. Cooper was very friendly with our new guest, sniffing and licking him. He was happy to see a pack member. I wish I could tell him that it wasn't really Ben.

"So," he began. "I haven't seen many girls with wolf dogs walking down the Yellow Brick Road. And believe me, I've seen _a lot_ of weird people. Who are you?"

"I'm Tory Brennan from Morris Island. You?"

"Ben the Scarecrow from well..." he pointed up, "that post."

I chuckled and he cracked a half smile. "What brings you to LIRI then, Tory Brennan from Morris Island?"

I told him the whole story of how I was swept up inside the Cyclocane. ("Cyclocane?" Ben asked, slightly amused. I just shrugged, "That's just what I'm calling it.") I told him about landing on Ashley and how I infuriated her sister. I also explained how Whitney the Good Witch sent me to find the Wizard of LIRI. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to find the wizard and get back home."

Ben stayed quiet but nodded

"So... what's your story, Scarecrow?" I asked after a long silence.

He sighed and looked skyward. "Well I don't remember much before being put up there. All I know is that my stupid creator forgot to give me…" he trailed off.

"A brain?" I interjected.

"I have brains!" he snapped. "Kinda."

Oh so we're not sticking to the original. Okay.

"He forgot…" Ben began again but once again couldn't find the words.

I could tell he was tentative about telling me. He'd only just met me after all. And even if this was the real Ben... he'd keep to himself like he always did.

He absently picked at the straw sticking out of his shirt, not meeting my eyes.

"He forgot to give me heroism." I had barely heard him.

That didn't seem like him, to want valor. Ben was just so quiet and closed off that you never really knew what he wanted.

"I've been kept up on that pole for so long, being bound by the ropes. I felt trapped. Useless. My only real purpose is to scare things off. I don't know...I guess I've always just wanted to be seen as a hero by someone."

It that one moment, for a split second, he looked a bit hopeless. Like he didn't know what to do.

That's when I had an idea..."Do you wanna come with me?"

"Hm?"

"Come with me...to the Steel and Glass City! Maybe the wizard can help you out as well."

Ben looked slightly uncomfortable and scratched the back of his head."I don't know, Tory. I mean I'd do anything to get heroism but what good would I be to you if I don't have any along the way?"

I gave him a look, "Whether you have heroism or not, I want you to come with me. Plus, it's scary out there! I need a big, strong guy like you to keep me safe." I joked.

Ben rolled his eyes but I could see the traces of a smile. "Sure...as if the wolf dog couldn't do that." Cooper panted and licked Ben's face.

I allowed myself a light laugh, "I'm just kidding. But if I'm being serious...I don't even know if this wizard will even grant my wish but I'm going there anyway. It's the only chance I have and I'm taking it. Are you?"

Ben thought about this for a moment. I could recognize the hard determined set in his jaw that Ben always had. He nodded, his brown eyes glowing. "Alright, I'll go."

"Even if I have a pissy witch after me?" I prodded.

"Of course, I mean she's just a witch, what could she do to you?"

I figured Madison could do lots of terrible things to get in our way but I decided to keep that to myself

"Well, then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

I jumped up and held out my hand to Ben. He took it and we started walking again with Cooper trailing us. That's when I remembered my little problem. Ben saw the split in the road and raised an eyebrow.

I laughed nervously, "Haha, I forgot to mention…I actually have no idea where I'm going."

"Comforting..." Ben deadpanned.

"The Debutantes just told me to follow the road! That's the only instructions I got. So, we're pretty much left to guess. Unless you..." I looked over at him, wanting some suggestions.

"What? Don't look at me! I've been stuck on a pole my whole life."

Then, Cooper pointed his nose to the left side barked and started trotting down that way.

"Apparently the dog knows where we're going." Ben remarked.

I looked at him, "Alrighty then...to LIRI?"

He nodded, "To LIRI."

We're off to see to wizard.

* * *

Ben didn't seem to want to talk for the fifteen minutes we spent navigating our way through LIRI. Nothing surprising there, I guess. I didn't mind, at least we were closing the distance between us and The Steel and Glass City. However, I was getting a bit winded.

"Hey uh, do you mind us taking a break? These shoes are killing me."

He glanced down at my high heeled ruby shoes, "You don't seem like the kind of girl who wears fancy heels."

I almost laughed. "Trust me, I'm not. Whitney blessed me with these shoes after the Witch of the West went looking for them. Apparently they're super powerful."

"Is that why she's after you?"

"One of the many reasons..."

He nodded again then tapped my shoulder. "Hey look, there's an apple orchard right there. We can rest there for a while."

"Thanks." I breathed

I called Cooper back and we sat down in the apple orchard among the tress. I started to rub my aching feet.

"Why not take them off?" Ben asked, dark eyes studying the tiny ruby stones that shone on the show.

"That's the thing, I can't. Whitney warned me not to or else they would fall into the clutches of Madison or something." I explained.

"It sounds like a lot of crap to go through just to get back home."

I simply shrugged. "I'd go through it all if it meant getting back home."

"What's so great about your place anyway? You seem really set on getting back."

I was almost shocked, "What's so great about Morris? Everything! I mean, it's isolated sure, but that offers peace and quiet. And you're right on the ocean. That's all you can see for miles and miles. Sand dunes, beaches, trees. It's all there! The scenery is enough to get someone excited but what really is special about this place is…the people. Five in particular. There's my dad, I'd only met him a while ago and yeah...he's sort of clueless but I love him. And I have my friends there. My pack. They're one of the things I care about most...they're my family. That's why I want to get back so much…" I trailed off.

I hadn't really talked to anyone about Morris before. Letting all my feelings out like that, had really got me thinking about how much I really miss it. I can't believe I'd ever wanted to leave.

I looked over a Ben, almost forgetting that he was there. I was a bit embarrassed about babbling so much. His face remained blank and he kept silent. He almost looked like he was thinking hard about something. Grasping for a memory just out of reach.

Finally he spoke, "Sounds kinda familiar…"

My eyes widened. How could he have any memory of Morris at all? I almost asked him more about it but I decided against it. He too, seemed to shake off the feeling and stood up.

"We should get going. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. But first I wanna take a few apples for the road."

"Go ahead, knock yourself out."

I saw a couple apples hanging on a low branch. I stood on my tiptoes and reached…_smack! _The tree grew arms and straight up slapped my hand.

"Ow! What the hell?" I yelled out in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing!?" the tree grumbled.

"I-I just wanted apples." I stumbled on my words. Sometimes I forgot that we were in a magical world with witches, traveling bubbles, and apparently talking trees.

Ben came up behind me to see what was up.

"Little girl, don't you know it's not nice to pick things off of other people?" the tree snapped at me.

"I'm sure you wouldn't miss two or three apples. You have plenty!" I argued.

"And I'm sure _you_ wouldn't miss two or three limbs. You've got plenty." The tree mocked.

Did a _tree_ just sass me? LIRI was getting weirder by the second.

"Look can we get some apples or what?" said Ben, impatiently.

The tree seemed to consider this for a moment when its bark covered face appeared to get an idea.

"Alright, here's your apples!" And it started pelting us with them. The other trees came alive and started doing the same.

"Run!"

In spite of myself, I started laughing at how ridiculous this was. I grabbed Ben's hand and we ran for cover, until we were out of their firing range.

"At least we have apples now." I beamed, trying to stay positive.

"And bruises…" he muttered, "Well, help yourself Tory."

Smiling, I knelt down and started collecting the apples that scattered the ground. As I moved around something reflected off the sun and shone on my eye. Interested, I moved toward it, my apples forgotten. I found myself crawling around in a grassy area. There was a large piece of tin sitting on the ground. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a foot. Curiously I knocked on it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

My eyes traveled up the tin statute. The foot was connected to a leg.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Then a torso. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

It all led up to its face. It seemed inanimate, not moving at all. For a second I almost didn't recognize it. But when I looked closer, I recognized the face of a familiar friend.

"Shelton?"

**Well that the end of Chapter Three. I'm plowing right through Chapter Four so it should be coming very soon. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time! Bye! 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Shelton, Man of Tin

**Before I even say ****_anything _****I just wanna thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and following this story. It really means a lot and all of you are ****_AWESOME! _****You guys liking this? I really hope so! Okay, so next chapter, Tory gains another companion, which is Shelton! He's playing the role of the tin man which I found rather fitting. We also get to see more of Madison in this one. Honestly, I love writing her scenes! Villains are fun! Okay, that's it. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter Four Shelton, Man of Tin**

"Shelton?"

He looked even more different than Ben. Shelton was covered head to toe in tin and gripped a shiny axe in one hand. His ever so familiar glasses were missing from his face. I felt the same sense of overwhelming joy of seeing another one of my friends. This was great! The only thing was...he looked frozen.

"Ben!" I called, "Come here, I found something!"

The scarecrow leaned over my shoulder and studied Shelton, "Whoa...it's a Tin-Man."

"He's not moving." I stated, panic rising in my voice.

I touched Shelton's shoulder and there was a sound of tin rubbing together.

_What was that?_

I squinted at Shelton and I could just barely see his lips moving.

"I think he's trying to tell us something!"

"What's he saying?" asked Ben.

"I think...I think he wants his oil can." A small detail I remembered from the movie.

Ben looked skeptical. "What? Do you speak tin-man? How could you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" I figured.

Over on a tree stump, I noticed three little items. The oil can practically glistened in the sun. I brought it over and held it up to his lips, letting the slick black oil seep into his mouth. He moved his lips together as I did this, working the oil in his mouth. They broke apart and Shelton gasped for air.

"Oh my…oh my god!" He gasped. "Thank you...thank you so much miss." He said in between breaths.

"Haha! Seems like I _can _speak tin-man!" I teased.

Ben just rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever, just get the rest of his body."

"Oh yes, that'd be great." Shelton added.

I oiled the rest of his body while Ben loosened his stiff arms. He let out gleeful moans and sighs when he could finally move freely.

"One more thing, my glasses and lock picks are on that stump. I would get them myself but I don't trust my legs yet. Would you get them for me, please?"

I ran over and picked up the two items. I handed him his lock picks and placed the thick rimmed glasses on his face.

"Ah, that's better." He stretched out his sliver arms. "My name's Shelton, the Tin Man, by the way. It's very nice to make your acquaintances." He extended a hand for each of us to shake. Still polite as ever.

I smiled at him, "Hey, I'm Tory Brennan and that's Ben the Scarecrow." Ben flicked his hand up as a greeting.

Cooper came over and started sniffing Shelton's feet, recognizing another friend.

"Oh and who's this?" Shelton said looking at the wolf dog, looking slightly nervous as Coop inspected him.

"That's my dog, Coop. And don't worry, he's totally friendly."

He nodded his head and smiled, seeming to relax. "Thank you again for freeing me. That was _not_ the most comfortable experience let me assure you."

"How'd you end up like that anyway?" Ben asked.

Shelton sighed, "Well, I'm a woodsman, you see. And about a year ago I was getting at that tree over there." He pointed to a tree with a few dents in it where the axe had struck it. "And out of nowhere it starts storming! The stupid rain rusted me stiff and here I stood for a year until you guys came around."

"Well, you're all good now, right?" I asked.

"Good? You think I'm good? Ha! Bang right here if you wanna see if I'm good." He pointed at his chest

I hesitated.

"Go ahead, bang on it." He said miserably.

I knocked on it and it echoed back to me.

"Well, it has a nice echo, I'll give you that." Ben remarked.

"See, that's the problem. I'm made of tin!" he wailed.

"So you don't have a heart?" I guessed, again drawing the little knowledge I had from the Wizard of Oz tale.

He shook his head, "Nah, I have a heart. It's, uh, somewhere in there. But you see, tin is not very strong, therefore my personality isn't strong. I run and hide from stupid situations. I'm a complete nervous wreck! All because the tins men thought tin would be the best option."

"Well he is a _tins_ man." said Ben.

"Shut up," I hissed, jabbing his shoulder.

"I want to be made of something stronger…like iron. I'd be freaking Iron Man!" He seemed lost in a fantasy for a moment. Then he shook his head, shrugging, "Eh, but who am I kidding? I'm gonna be a wuss my whole life."Another smile crept up on his face, "But hey, you can always dream, right?"

He gestured to the open road and started bouncing over to it. Mid-stride, his leg stiffened up. Shelton frantically pointed at it. I ran over and oiled it and he stumbled out onto the Yellow Brick Road, breaking out into dance.

Ben and I stood on the sidelines watching Shelton do a bad version of the robot. He looked so happy. I could tell he really wanted this.

That's when I got another brilliant idea. Rising up on my toes I whispered my plan into Ben's ear.

"Hey, I know this sounds crazy but...I mean...what if we took him along with us to go see the wizard."

Ben made a face. "Really? This guy?" he gestured to Shelton's bad dancing. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, come on" I pulled out the puppy dog eyes on him.

He rolled his eyes and looked away. Then after an exaggerated sigh, he nodded. "Fine, fine. Let's just keep the dope from falling over first."

I saw Shelton was tipping over a bit, waving his arms about to keep his balance. We ran over and steadied him. He stood straight then started leaning to the other side. Ben and I each took a side and held the wobbly tins man in place.

"Whoa there buddy, lay off the espresso." I joked.

He balanced himself again and we followed him over to the woodsmen's cottage. He plopped down on a large tree stump, glasses flying off in the process. He reached down and re-perched them on his nose.

"So Sheldon," I asked, placing myself on the soft grass, "Have you ever heard of the Wizard of LIRI?"

"Heard of him? I haven't been living under a rock. The dude's a genius! I'd love to see him in person. You guys going?"

I nodded, "I'm going there to see if I could get back home. He's going to get some heroism." I gestured over my shoulder to Ben. "And well, we were wondering...would you like to come with us?"

Shelton looked star-struck, his already big eyes widening under his glasses. "Oh my god, are you serious!?"

Identical nods.

"Oh man, yes! Of course I wanna go! I can finally be Iron Man!"

"I don't know if he can make you Iron Man but I'm sure he can make you stronger." Ben said.

Shelton smiled and nodded. "Eh, that works to." The two boys bumped fists.

And thus, they were bros once more.

"Oh isn't this just _cute!"_ a voice sniped.

Our heads snapped up. Madison stood on top of the cottage roof, broom in hand, glowering down at us.

Shelton shook in his place, "Who-who's that?"

I winced, "Eh, I may have forgotten to mention that I have the Wicked Witch of the West mad at me for wearing these shoes."

"Are those the ruby slippers?" Shelton's whispered, eyes focused on my fancy foot wear.

"Yep…" I knew this was going to bite me in the ass at one point or another.

Madison spoke up again in her usual poisonous, condescending voice. "Three little heroes walking down the Yellow Brick road, seeking _favors_ from the wizard. How quaint! And my, I didn't expect to see you with these losers, Scarecrow."

Ben glared at the witch.

"I suggest you boys stay away from that _peasant."_ She pointed as long, manicured finger at me. "I have a bone to pick with her and it would be an absolute shame for nice boys like you two to get caught up in it."

No one backed down or said anything. Madison continued on.

"If you do, however, intend on helping her…then I can take your body and make throw pillow out of you, you head strong bag of straw." her finger flew to Shelton, "I can make a nice coffee mug outta you, you trembling heap of tin!"

She stopped to laugh. "I overheard what you wanted. I must say ya'll are just adorable! You wanna be stronger Tin Man? I could poke you and make a dent in that armor. And _heroism_, ha! To gain fearlessness and nerve. New flash, freak! Straw can't save princesses."

Both Ben and Shelton looked about ready to kill her. A bit my lip back, keeping myself from spitting nasty insults at her.

"And lastly _you_, Tory Brennan. Let me just say right now that you are _never_ getting home as long as I stand. I'll make sure of that. And I _will _get those ruby slippers. Even if I have to cut your feet off myself."

Her eyes trained back to Ben and Shelton, "Now you see, boys, just how wicked I can be. Anyone want to stand down now?"

No one said anything, but Ben starting walking forward, fists clenched. Not to join the witch, but to fight her.

"Ah, a challenger I see. Here scarecrow, let's see how you do against fire." A ball of flames lit up in her hand and she sent it flying towards Ben. He tried to dodge but the fire was too fast. It flew into his chest, knocking him backwards and setting his shirt on fire. Madison cackled and in the blink of an eye, was gone.

Shelton and I yelped and ran over towards Ben. Shelton managed to pat to the fire with his hat. We pulled him up and slipped under his arms, supporting him. Shelton and I carried the scarecrow to the stump and set him down. Ben's breathing was heavy and short but he wasn't hurt too bad. The fire hadn't managed to touch the skin.

I knelt on the ground next to him, feeling awful.

"Look, I am so sorry I got you guys into this whole mess. It's not fair for you guys to face the witch's wrath just be helping me. I understand if you don't want to continue."

I didn't expect them to want to keep going on with me. Not after what they just saw with Madison. I accepted that fact.

Ben shook his head and when he spoke he words were quiet. He was still out of breath from the scare of almost becoming a human/scarecrow torch.

"No…" he breathed. "I'm going to see that we get you to that damn city…"_Gasp "…_even if it kills me."

"That's right, Tor, we'll make sure you get home." Shelton chimed in. "And I know I'm not a great addition to the group but...I have pretty sick lock picking skills." He said gesturing to his extensive collection.

Ben seemed to finally catch his breath, "Sorry, but you're stuck with us."

I couldn't help but smile wide, "You guy are the best, seriously!"

Shelton placed his tin hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "No problem, Tory. We're here for you, girl! Without you guys I would still be rusted solid."

"And if you'd completely ignored me back there, I would still be stuck up on that pole." Ben added.

"We're gonna get through this." I said brightly.

I was wrong about these guys. They were my friends, the real Ben and Shelton. Them and only them would follow me on these crazy missions. No matter form they were in, my friends would follow me to the very end.

"Well, come on. We got some heroism and iron to get!" I yelled, hopping up.

The two boys stood up and we walked back up to the road.

"Here Cooper!" I called.

Shelton and I set off towards the left when Ben pulled us back, "Yo, other way geniuses."

We laughed it off and started to travel right, towards a dark forest.

We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of LIRI.

**Alright, that's all for now. I will be back with another chapter soon hopefully. So remember to review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hi Cowardly King of the Forest

**I'm baaaack! So I'm going to jump into it. We meet Tory's final companion, Hiram playing the role of the Cowardly Lion. I really hope I did him justice. I think we can all agree that we love Hiram Stolowitski. Thanks again for all reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are da bomb-diggity (can't believe I just said that). I do not own Virals or The Wizard of Oz and both belong to their respective owners. Kathy and Brendan Reichs and MGM Studios if I'm correct. Enjooooy!**

**Chapter Five Hi Cowardly King of the Forest**

"Y'know this forest is really freaking me out. Maybe we should turn around…" Shelton's voice held his usual anxiety, his tin clanking together.

"Hate to break it to you, Shelton, but I think it's going to get darker before it gets lighter. But I have to agree, I don't trust this place." Ben said, looking about the dark forest.

"C'mon guys, we've already made it this far already." I said, urging them forward.

We were deep into the forest, the path twisting and turning through the foliage. The trees were as tall as skyscrapers. The green leaves completely covered the sky, blocking out any and all light. Leaves scattered the forest floor, crunching underneath our feet. Wild noises growled in the dark. It's a completely different place unlike any other but still so familiar.

Loggerhead.

But as familiar as it felt, there was a part to it that seemed a little…off. It seemed to get darker the farther you traveled. However, I wouldn't let on that I was scared.

"What are you guys even scared of? It's just a forest." I put my brave front on even though my knees were shaking.

Shelton shook his tin head, "I've heard some pretty freaky stories about his this place. The tales of all the creatures that hide out here." his voice dropped to a whisper, "_Ready to pounce…"_

"Like monkeys?" I offered.

"And wolf-dogs." Ben said eyeing Cooper.

"And l-lions…"Shelton quivered.

I almost laughed, "What? Don't be silly Shelton. There are no lions in forests."

But right as I said that, a deep throated lion's growl roared out somewhere in the distance.

"There are in this forest." Ben said under his breath.

"Oh my…"

We tried to navigate ourselves away from the lion's growl.

"Don't worry. Nothing will hurt us here, as long as we stay out of the way." I reassured them.

"You say that like you've been here before." Shelton said.

I shrugged and the four of us continued.

We heard the lion's roar again, but closer this time. It all made us jump and I impulsively grabbed Ben's arm.

"Sorry." I said, quickly letting go.

He shook his head, not seeming to mind.

"Guys…that thing's gonna kill us." Shelton whisper-screamed. He does _not_ do scary creatures. Especially ones trying to maim him.

I could see Ben's muscles tense (assuming his muscles weren't straw) and to my left, I could see (and hear) Shelton shaking. I, myself was, high-strung.

What had made that sound? Before I could finish my thoughts, a huge lion jumped out from the shrubbery. He roared and spit, blocking our way. We all backed away, as the lion came closer. I started sweating, biting down on my lip to keep from screaming.

_Think, Brennan!_ _How did you avoid being maimed by a blood-thirsty lion?_

As it got closer, we all seemed to have the same idea and jumped in different direction. I got Cooper and took refuge behind a tree. The two boys hadn't been so lucky though. They both got tangled up with each other and now lay frozen on the Yellow Brick Road. The lion then stood up on two legs and eyed Ben and Shelton.

"So…" he said in a tough voice, "Which onea ya wusses should I take on first."

Wait...I knew that voice.

Carefully, I peered out from behind the tree and sturyed the lion. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. That lion was Hiram Stolowitski. _Oh boy…._

He pulled his two hands into fists, looking between the scarecrow and tin-man, wondering which one he would pounce on first.

"I could take on you both if I wanted to. Yeah boys, bet you didn't expect this did ya! World famous wrestler I am. The, uh…Lionator…err." He pointed at Shelton, "Think that flimsy axe is gonna work on me eh, Silvery Man?" Then turned to Ben, "Think you could sneak up on me huh, Mr. Scarer of the Crows?"

I caught a look at the boys' expressions. As usual, Shelton looked scared at the looming figure challenging him to fight. Ben just looked rather confused and almost annoyed at the overgrown humanoid lion wearing a yellow Tommy Bahama.

"H-hey," Shelton spoke up, "Just leave us alone. We're not doing anything."

Hi laughed, "Oh, we got a scared one over here, do we? Come on, get up and fight like a man!"

His head bounced back to Ben like a Ping-Pong ball. "You look a bit tougher than your friend. Put your hands up and fight me, ya poorly stitched together coward."

Ben frowned, "Do _not_ call me that."

"Exactly! You go teach him a lesson, Ben!" Shelton encouraged.

"Why can't you?" he whispered irritably to Shelton, clearly not wanting to move.

"Well, you've known him five seconds longer!" he argued.

Beside me, Cooper started barking and ran out after Hi.

"Get back, Cooper!" I hissed but it was already too late. The lion had spotted him.

"First, I'll get this shorty." And he went chasing after him. Coop ran back to me with Hiram hot on his tail. He made a couple snatches at him, until I grabbed his collar and led him away from Hi. When he came closer, I actually slapped Hiram Stolowitski in the face.

"No _one_ hurts my dog!" I scolded.

"Owww…" Hiram said rubbing his face. He looked up at me and started blubbering. "Why'd you hit me so hard, I wasn't gonna hurt him. That's foul play!"

"Oh but you were thinking about it!" Ben and Shelton had got up and stood beside me, hardly believing I'd slapped a humanoid lion in the face. "You don't just go around terrorizing things smaller than you!"

"Well, you didn't have to go and hit me! I'm gonna get a bruise the size of Texas from that blow!" He wiped his face and turned to Ben and Shelton, "Is my nose bleeding?" They both shook their heads.

Hi continued to tremble and I looked at him with pity, "You're nothing but a coward. Aren't you supposed to be the great king of the forest?"

He shook his head, "Ah, you're right, I'm just a coward. Sometimes, I just get too big for my britches." He said glumly.

Shelton looked down, "You're not wearing any."

"Hey, shut it man!" Then he turned to me, "I don't ask for much, really. All I want is to be remembered. But who am I kidding. Who's gonna remember me? Hi, The Cowardly King of the Forest!"

My eyes softened a bit for him. He had hopes and dreams just like we all did.

"I've been losing sleep over it!"

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" Shelton suggested.

Hi almost laughed, "Name me a case where that had ever worked!"

Shelton shrugged, "True."

Hiram let out long, heavy sigh. I turned to the boys and asked the question with my eyes. Shelton took a look at the lion and nodded his head. Ben seemed, again, reluctant but finally nodded his head. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up, "Uh, hey you said your name was Hi, right?"

He nodded and sniffled.

I introduced Ben, Shelton, and myself to him and told him all about our journey, "And we want to ask you if you wanted to come along? You could go see the wizard with us and maybe he could help you."

Hi immediately broke out of his funk, and smiled. "Seriously!?"

"Seriously!" We said in unison.

"Bruh, let's crash this city then!" And just like that we were off again. I looked around at all the faces. Ben, Shelton, Cooper, and Hi. Our pack was whole.

"Man, this is awesome! My whole life, I wanted to be something worth remembering." He through his hands up with a dramatic flair, "Hiram Stolowitski, the Great King of the Forest!"

"If the wizard does do what we think he'll do, then we all have a chance of getting what we want." I said.

"Heroism."

"Strength."

"Home."

"Da ladies…"

We all laughed, just like old times.

"What are we waiting for guys? The Steel and Glass City is right up ahead!" Hiram declared.

"To LIRI?"

"To LIRI!"

* * *

"Oh, it seems as though they've gained another companion. The Cowardly Lion, eh?" Madison gazed intently into her crystal ball. "They just won't listen will they? They'll just keep going along, damn near oblivious to the danger.

Courtney, one of her cloned flying monkeys, stared into the ball. Madison rubbed her green hands together.

"I think it's time to get rid of our little band of heroes. How does that sound my little pet?"

Courtney nodded madly.

"Oh but what would be worthy of our stubborn opponents?" the witch pondered. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a cup of red power and smiled. "Perhaps something with a little _kick._" She sprinkled the power onto the crystal. "Something they'll never see coming."

She flicked the last bit of powder onto it and smiled wider. "And now they'll sleep…yes…sleep for eternity never getting a chance to reach their precious dreams." She cackled again, the shrill laugh echoing off the walls of the room. She leaned in close to the crystal ball, "Nighty night, Tory Brennan."

**Oh where shall this story head next!? (well I assume you know if you have seen this movie). I hope you enjoyed that chapter and will be back with Chapter Six soon! You guys are so sweet in your reviews and I shall get you that chapter as soon as I can. Ya'll seem to like this. Okay then. Byyye!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Wicked Witch's Spell

**Okay guy, GET READY FOR TAKE SIX!** **Sorry for the wait again. I was brain dead throughout the entire chapter. Sorry if it's not as good as previous chapters. Oh well, whatever. I tried. So here Tory and her friends have made it out of the forest, the Steel and Glass city right in front of them! All they have to do is cross a simple field. Simple right? Well not exactly (think back to poison poppy fields) Also in this chapter I got a little fancy with POVs so you'll get to see more than just Tory's. Once again, I do not own The Wizard of Oz or Virals. All rights go to their respective owners. Kay so hope you enjoy the 6th chapter of The Wizard of LIRI.**

Chapter Six The Wicked Witch's Spell

"Ladies, gentlemen, and wolf dogs, we are outta the woods!" Hi declared as we emerged from the forest.

High-fives, hugs, and fist bumps were thrown around. We were almost there. The only thing standing between us and the city was just a simple, large field of grass and hills. All we had to do was cross that and we would enter the Steel and Glass City. The heart of the land of LIRI and home of the elusive wizard.

When I looked up, a gasp escaped my mouth. What lay before me was not the LIRI I was familiar to. The city buildings rose high above the ground. It shone like diamonds, the exterior covered in steel and glass just like its name. Sure, the LIRI back at home was state of the art, but _this_ looked like a palace.

I snuck a look at my companions. They all were in awe at the city. From all that time together in the forest, we'd all got to know each other again. Nothing really had changed from old times. For the first time in this crazy, twisted land of LIRI, things were good.

"Well, we can gawk at it once we're actually inside. Let's go!" Hi said cocking his head to the city.

No one argued with that. We all bolted across the field, Coop bringing up the rear. Not once did my eyes leave the gleaming city. Ben, Shelton, and Hi looked just about as excited as I was. I took a deep breath of air. It was strong, a little too strong for just plain grass. I staggered to the right, the intense smell nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Guys, hold on!" I called. The boys spun around, still excited.

"Come on, Tory. We're almost there. Don't rest now!" said Shelton, grabbing my hands, "We'll just pull you along. It'll be fine."

"No, no…I can't." The giddiness in my friend's faces had disappeared, replaced by concern. My eye sight was starting to fade, flickering between the boy's faces and darkness.

"What's wrong, Tor?" I heard Ben's voice.

I shook my head, not knowing how I would answer. Or if I even could. My whole world started spinning. I pressed my hands to my head, trying to stop the pounding.

"Where's Cooper?" I asked. I saw a little ball of fur asleep in the grass. I felt hands grab me, trying to help me along as I fell to my knees.

"Tory! Tory!" I couldn't tell whose voice it was. Everything just seemed to blend all together. I started coughing, the fumes suffocating me. I gasped for breath, darkness clouding my eyes. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the evil laugh of the wicked witch.

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Guys, I think she's gone." I fought to keep my voice calm. I couldn't let this happen. We'd promised we'd get her there.

Shelton started sobbing, "What do we do!?"

"You'll be no help if you're crying. You'll just rust up!" I snapped.

Hiram stretched his arms and yawned, "Y'know what guys I'm gonna hit the hay. Peace…" his eyes started rolling back into this head.

We ignored him.

"Maybe we could try carrying them." I suggested.

"I don't think I could, we couldn't take both of them."

Behind us we heard a loud thunk. Hi had gone down.

"Not you too! Come on get up." Shelton and I tried to pick up the pudgy lion but even both of us couldn't handle the dead weight. He was out cold. I tried lifting Tory up but her body seemed to be stuck to the ground.

"Get over here, Shelton. Help me!" It still didn't work.

I angrily ran my fingers through my hair. I scanned the field, heart pounding. What was causing this?

Then I knew, "I know what this is. It's that damn witch, isn't it? She put on some kind of sleeping spell or something."

"Why isn't it affected us then?" Shelton asked franticly.

_Good question._ _Why does it affect Tory, Cooper, and Hi but not us? _I took a quick look at Shelton. His hand tugged at his silver ear-lobe, something he did when nervous. I looked down at myself, bits of straw sticking out of my clothes.

_Tin and straw._

"Shelton," I said grabbing his shoulders, "You're a tin man. I'm a scarecrow. We're not human or animal! So it doesn't affect us. We're the only ones who could help."

I waited for Shelton to say something, think of a plan maybe.

"HELP! HELP!" he started screeching.

"We are in the middle of nowhere! _No one_ is gonna hear you!" I snapped at him.

I looked around again. We were too far from the city to get help. Even if we did run over there, I didn't wanna leave them alone. Who knows what that green bitch would do to them?

Out of options, I started screaming too, "HELP! ANYBODY!"

We were all alone that big field, screaming for help that was never coming. Then, little flakes of white started falling from the sky.

"Oh wonderful, now it's freaking snowing." I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated.

The cold flakes swirled, crisp winds ripped at our clothing. I noticed Tory, lying in the grass. She shivered, defenseless against the cold. I dropped to my knees, crawling up to her side. I couldn't offer her much, just being a scarecrow. Bu I had to do _something _so I pulled her closer, trying to block out the cold.

"This isn't helping!" I yelled up at the sky. Pale, white snow continued to pound down on us. Suddenly, I felt Tory stir in my arms.

_Maybe it is helping…_

"Tory, can you hear me?"

* * *

I felt like I was in a hole. A pitch black, damp well. I shivered, searching for any light.

Found none.

I felt dizzy, mind muddled. Then, somewhere in the distance, I saw a tiny light. I threw my hands out, reaching for the light at the end of a tunnel. I blinked, shaking off the grogginess. First thing that met my eyes was Ben hunched over me, his lips breaking into a smile. I sat up, immediately greeted with a headache.

"What…happened?" I mumbled. This must be what it feels like to be hammered. I swear I'm never drinking ever.

Ben's smile faltered, "It was the witch. She put something in the grass. Some kind of sleeping spell."

_Damn, _I thought,_ she never leaves us alone._

When the black spots cleared from my eyes, I noticed how close I was to Ben. He followed my wandering eyes.

"Um, it-it started snowing. You had no protection…" he stuttered.

That might've been the first time I've ever seen Ben Blue flustered. We both backed away, awkwardly. Still, though, I was grateful.

I gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Behind us, we heard a thunderous yawn. Hi rose up lazily, looking at the landscape.

"Oh, would ya look at that…it's snowing."

I looked around as well. White snow blanketed everything including our hair and clothes. Coop stumbled up as well, immediately hopping into my lap. I scratched behind his ear, looking up. Shelton stood a few feet away, frozen.

"He's rusted again, where is his oil can? Come on, let's get him quick."

* * *

"Damn it!" Madison cursed, watching her enemies. "Glinda just won't keep her stupid nose out of my business, will she?" Courtney hopped around, hooting and hollering at Madison. She ignored her. "She may have the ruby slippers but I still have the upper hand. I will seek revenge on her and all her little friends as well!"

The witch stopped down her foot, enraged.

_Time to play dirty._

* * *

"Let's get outta here." I said once we'd gotten Shelton moving again. I threw my hands in the direction of the city, "Its right up there, guys!"

Up close, it looked more brilliant than ever, glistening in the late afternoon sun. Once again we were off.

* * *

"I'm taking matters into my own hands now, Courtney!" Madison snatched her broom off the rack. She laughed with pleasure at the idea of seeing the little Brennan girl perish. She flew off into the sky, her sights set on The Steel and Glass City.

* * *

We made the final stretch of the yellow brick road. My heart pounded, sweat slicked my hands. Here we are. We were greeted by a huge, looming door. I thought for a moment.

_How where we gonna do this?_

Maybe for once we could just walk right in.

"Tory, would you like to do the honors?" Hiram said gesturing to the doorbell.

"Yes, I would." I reached up to the big rope that was hanging by the door and pulled it down. We were greeted by an orchestra of ringing. Nice doorbell, guys.

A little window slid open and we found Carl sticking his porkish head out the hole.

"Who rang that bell?" he barked.

Uh oh, maybe this won't be such an easy entry after all. Just be nice and waltz in. Carl usually wasn't too strict about us going into LIRI. At least at home he wasn't.

"Um, hello sir. We rang the bell." Shelton said, putting on his polite charm.

"Can you children read?" he asked irritably.

"Yes, I can, in fact. 43 seconds per page." Hi chimed in.

Carl ignored him and continued on, "Read the notice then."

We all scanned the door. It was completely blank.

"I don't see a notice…" I said.

"What!?" Carl leaned out the window, shook his head, and disappeared back into the hole.

We all exchanged confused glances. Carl's head appeared a second later. He slapped a sign on the door then slipped back in. It read:

_The bell is out of order. Please use the knocker instead. We're sorry for the inconvenience._

We all shrugged. I reached up and used the enormous knocker on the door. It boomed like thunder against the door. And for the third time today, Carl's head appeared.

"That's better. Now why have you come to the city?"

Before I said anything Hi jumped right in, "Sir we're lost…can we please use your payphone." I slapped my hand over his mouth. No need to hide our true purpose.

"Sir, we're here to see the wizard." I stated firmly.

Carl lurched out of the hole, causing us to jump back, "You wanna see the wizard, eh? No one can see the wizard!"

WTH?

"What even is the point of the wizard then?" Shelton asked.

Carl stuttered, "T-the wizard rules the city! A-and deals with...political issues. Look he's in charge and no one is permitted to see him. He is far too busy for just a couple of kids." He started climbing back into the window.

"Please, wait!" I sounded desperate. I needed to see him. Even if we had to revert to a good ol' B and E. But looking at the size of The Steel and Glass city that might be difficult. "We have to see the wizard…" I struggled for a reason to convince him. "Whitney, the good witch, sent me!"

"Whitney, eh? Prove it!"

Ben jumped in, "She's wearing those stupid shoes she gave her." Carl looked down at my feet. Shelton and Hi gestured to them like they were presenting a car on a game show. _Look at these fabulous shoes._

Carl's face lit up, "Ohhh, she is, isn't she? Well that makes a difference. Come on in."

I couldn't hide the relived sigh in my voice. The large doors opened.

Welcome to the Glass and Metal City.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be back soon (hopefully) with Chapter Seven The Merry Old Land of LIRI (see I even named it! ain't I nice?). You guys rock and I shall deliver the chapter whenever it gets done. So remember to review, favorite, and follow if ya liked it. See you soon my little pretties! MAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Merry Old Land of LIRI

**Hi guys! I'm really, really, really sorry for the wait! I've just been so busy and was completely brain dead. But I got it done, so here it is! Anyway, Tory and the gang are now in city! Before they can see the wizard they decide to relax from their long journey. However they are interrupted by the wicked witch with a special little message:** _Surrender Tory._ **Alright! But before we get started I would personally like to thank** **ViralsInASoffleNut for pointing out a mistake I made in the last chapter (ha-ha whoops!) Anyway it's fixed and I really appreciate you pointing that out so thank you and every other person who reviews or faves or follows. I don't own The Wizard of Oz or Virals. I think I've wasted enough time...let's get started!**

Chapter Seven The Merry Old Land of LIRI

The heavy doors of the city creaked open, beckoning us in. Butterflies welled up in my stomach as I crossed the grand threshold. LIRI had never ceased to amaze me. Everything I'd seen in this land had blown me away. But I must say The Steel and Glass City took the prize. High stainless steel arches rose way above our heads. Glass architecture wove its way throughout the city. People in lab coats hustled about, clutching clipboards and updating projects.

At the entrance stood a friendly looking man, waiting for us, "What brings you young travelers to our glorious city?"

I shrugged and smiled, "We're here to see the wizard."

He stopped for a moment as if to say something but then looked at my ruby shoes and waved the doubt off. "Why yes of course. First, maybe we should get you to a place where you can rest up."

The group nodded their heads eagerly. We all liked that idea, especially me. Long journey + pitchy shoes= not so fun time.

The man smiled again, "Let me escort you then."

We zipped right through the city, slipping past the mob of white coat clad scientists. We moved so fast it was hard to take everything in. It just hit me like _bam! _Here we are in LIRI, in The Steel and Glass City. Then we came into an abrupt stop, the man turned around and gestured to another door.

"Here we are. You can tidy up at bit here before you see the wizard."

Well, don't mind if I do.

We sat in a long rectangular room, stations lining the walls all set up for us. Although why they have stations specifically for scarecrows, tin men, and lions I do not know. Ben sat on a long table in the farthest corner, being all stitched and stuffed. All the rips and frays in his shirt we're sewn up. Bits of sticking out straw were put back into place. He looked rather uncomfortable on that table with people poking and prodding him.

Next to him was Shelton, his tin being all shined up. He moaned and sighed like he was getting a deep tissue massage. I shot a look over at Hi, who was being treated like the freaking Prince of France. Complete with ladies filing his nails and feeding him cherries.

"How ya feeling over there Hi?" I called over.

"Like a pimp in the club."

"Nice."

As for me, I felt like I was getting dolled up for Cotillion. My hair was let down from the pony tail and was combed and curled up. I had to admit, it felt kind of nice to be made over this way; none of it felt fake. A girl to my right flicked the last bit of eyeliner on my lids and handed me a lab coat.

"You can wear this as well if you would like." She said.

I took the white crisp jacket gratefully and pulled it over my rumpled clothes.

"Thank you." I told the ladies.

They nodded politely and helped me out of the chair.

The boys stood up as well and joined me on the stairs by the exit.

"Enjoy your stay at the Steel and Glass City." They chimed in unison.

We waved them goodbye and plunged into the city.

Hi and Shelton ran forward, gaping like a pair of kids in a candy store. Ben and I hung with Coop, enjoying the scenery on a less attention drawing level. We were both silent watching the two defuses commence with their antics, hoping they wouldn't break anything. However, after a while Ben broke the silence.

"You look nice."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

I poked him in the stomach. It felt less thrown together. The straw felt harder packed and strong. **(AN: Yes! I am describing his muscles. You're welcome!) **I saw a little sliver of a smile pull up on his lips. A true rarity of his but wonderful to see none the less. However it vanished as quickly as it had come.

Ben and I sat down on a small fountain under an open roof.

"So we're finally here. You nervous about seeing the wizard?" he asked.

I hadn't had much time to think about what it would be like. But now that we were finally here, it all just hit me.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm just wondering, y'know…if he can really send me home?"

"I'm sure he can."

"And if he doesn't?" I couldn't help but doubt the whole situation, like it would all come crumbling down.

I expected Ben to shrug or something. Instead he just looked my right in the eyes, leaning in close, "If he doesn't…than he's not a very good wizard, is he?" he whispered.

Ben wasn't one to say much. But when he did, he always knew exactly what to say.

"No, I guess not." I replied, smiling a bit.

"And if it doesn't end up working out… I guess you could always just stay here with us." Ben said in a low voice.

Although I would be devastated to never see Kit again or return to my old life, I guess it wouldn't be the _worst possible_ outcome in the world. At the very least, I would have my friends.

"That'd be great." I said, "But for now, I just wanna focus on getting back home. That's what I want."

Ben nodded, "Yeah, that's what we all want for you."

"Oh Ben…" I was about to say something, perhaps something cheesy and sappy to his response. But before I could finish, I was cut off by the sounds of commotion. Dozens of people crowded around where the ceiling opened up to the sky, pointing and gasping. I noticed the two boys had run off towards the crowd. Ben and I sprang up and joined Hi and Shelton who were speaking in hushed whispers.

"What's going on!?" I yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"Look up there." Shelton pointed skyward.

I looked and gasped. Madison flew high above on a broom stick, black smoke trailing behind her. Soon enough the black smoke spelled out something. Two single words that spoke volumes in my ears and sent shivers down my spine:

_**Surrender Tory**_

People still pointed and shouted. I caught bits and pieces of the crowd's conversation.  
"Tory? Who's Tory!?"

"The wizard will know!"

"Yes the wizard!"

The crowd rushed over to pair of huge pair of double doors. They were stopped by a guard, who was sitting by the door. She waved her hands around, urging the mob to be calm.

"Here now! Don't panic! Don't panic! Wait a minute, calm down!" The crowd persisted to push, desperately trying to get through the doors.

"HEY!" the guard roared like a dragon. Even though the LIRI assistants blocked her face, I knew immediately who it was. Cordelia Hoke, The Dragon. Back at LIRI, she was the security guard in front of my dad's office. A complete beast of a woman.

"There is nothing to worry about. I assure you we will take care of it. Now go! Go on!" she barked.

Slowly the crowd thinned out, going back to their usual business. The witch had left and the message had faded but there was still a sense of uneasiness among the Steel and Glass employees. After a couple minutes we were the only ones left in the square.

I turned to my companions, "Hey guys, now's our chance." Now that the Hoke wasn't occupied, we could finally inquire about seeing the wizard. Now, getting her to agree was going to be the hard part.

"You sure you wanna go through with this? She looks like she'll bite our heads off the second we got close." Shelton's knees buckled as he peeked over my shoulder at the Dragon.

True Hoke didn't exactly fancy us back at home but there was always ways. "Don't worry guys, I got this." I whispered.

I took a deep breath, put on a friendly smile, and waltzed up.

"Hi."

She looked up from her magazine and stared pointedly at us, "May I help you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

_Get straight to the point._ I thought.

"Please, ma'am we're here to see the wizard. All four of us."

Hoke narrowed her eyes, not a good sign. "_No one_ is permitted to see the wizard. Especially not a bunch of kids like yourselves. He is not here to solve all the world's problems."

"And to think I got all dressed up for nothing." Hi muttered. Ben popped the back of his head.

"Shut it lion and let her handle it." he hissed.

My heart skipped, this wasn't looking good. Even still I persisted forward. "Please, miss, we must. This is important." Desperation filled my voice.

"Did you even hear me? When I say _no one_ I mean it, young lady." she snapped.

I was about to give up when Shelton cut in, "But she's Tory!"

Hoke raised an eyebrow, "The Witch's Tory?"

We all nodded madly.

Reluctantly she put down her magazine and bit her lip, "Well I suppose that does make a difference." she straightened up, "I shall announce you at once." she turned and disappeared through the doors.

One step closer...

**Okay guys that's it for this chapter! Once again, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I swear I'll never do that again! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll (hopefully) be back with another chapter soon. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 If I Were King

**To be quite honest with you, I've been avoiding this fanfiction. When was the last time I updated? August? Either way, there was just nothing going. **_**Nothing**_**. But **_**finally**_** after pulling myself off of Pinterest I decided to suck it up and write it (being on a weeklong break helps too). Anyway half of this chapter is just comprised of Tory and Co. screwing around whilst Hi becomes a diva (also putting in some nerd references because I can). Hope you enjoy! I'm so sorry :( **

Chapter Eight If I Were King

"Hear that guys?" I half squealed, "She'll announce us at once! I'll be home before breakfast!"

"I'll be tough as iron, no one will pick on me again." Shelton beamed.

"In about an hour…just you wait. The _Great Hiram Stolowitski _has arrived!" Hi spread his arms wide and walked up to a small platform. "I'll be noble, regal, _haaandsome_. Heck I could be a royal!" he gloated.

"What like the princess?" Ben smirked.

Hi shot him a look, "One more smart remark like that and I'll throw you in the dungeon."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Much apologies, your highness." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

I sent him a shrug. What are you gonna do about it? This was Hi after all; dramatic flair was certainly in his vocabulary. Might as well go along with it.

"As for your cheeky remark, _peasant, _no I would not be princess nor duke or prince. You know what? I'd be king. That's right, _the king._

Ben leaned over to me, "Did he just call me a peas-

"And what would you do, _mighty lion_, if you were king?" I said, cutting him off.

Hi stared down at me from his stage, "Why young miss, I'd command all creatures in the forest. Be it bear, tiger or dragon."

Dragon? Alrighty then…

"All would kneel at the sound of my growl!" He cleared his throat to demonstrate..._"Rawr."_

We applauded at his meager attempt and he ate the attention right up. Down by my legs, Coop yipped at him.

"Mountains of money as far as the eye could see, parties every night, the high life would be mine…." Then he turned to Shelton, "King meh." He said.

Shelton grabbed a pot and broke it with his axe and placed it on Hiram's head as he gleamed with pride. We took the lush emerald carpet from the floor and draped it over his shoulder. Hi walked down from his platform, waving his hands with a flourish. Shaking our head, Ben and I dropped into exaggerated bows for his Royal Dofussness.

"So if you were king you wouldn't be afraid of anything?" I asked.

"Fear? Huh, I laugh in the face of fear, _ha ha ha ha ha!"_

"Even in the face of a rhinoceros?" Shelton quipped.

"Child's play."

"How 'bout a Hippopotamus?" I chirped in.

"I'd bitch smack him upside the head with my bare thumb."

"Kay, what about an elephant?"

"I'd tie it to a tree with my pinky."

"Suppose you meant a Brontosaurus?" Ben put in skeptically.

"I'd show him whose lead pimp around here." he boasted.

_"How?"_ We said, our voices mashing into one.

_"How?" _He spun around to face us, mouth agape. "I'll tell ya'll how…"

I raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where this would go.

"Because I am quite simply …_that awesome._ There's how. I am the great king of the forest. How could I not be? Think about Han Solo in Star Wars, is he not the biggest badass to ever walk among the stars in a galaxy far, far away. He is! Or what about Captain Kirk flying through the final frontier. He never backed down! Or the mighty Doctor…traveling through time and space. They ever let anything stop them because they are quite simply…that awesome." Hi had to take a breath after his long speech.

"But they aren't rea-

"Eh shh shh shh!" Hi shushed Ben's remark. "Thou shall not diss the awesomeness of these heroes in the presence of the king."

"Nerd." Ben whispered under his breath. Shelton snickered beside him.

Hi didn't seem to hear him and continued on, "What I'm tryin to say is: what do they got that I ain't got?"

"Courage."

"Balls."

"A spaceship."

Me. Ben. Shelton.

"You can say that again." He laughed. Then, "Wait, what?"

Without warning, the double doors burst open, making us jump. Hooke came bustling out, face red.

"The wizard has denied your request!" she bellowed. Promptly she sped back through the doors, shutting them in our faces. We stood, frozen, mouths agape.

Shelton was the first to speak after a long pause, "D-denied?"

I put one hand over my mouth, sinking down to the floor. Tears stung my eyes. On my right, Ben's fist curled up into balls. "All this was…_for nothing_." He spat under his breath. He looked about ready to punch a wall.

"I thought I was going home…" I whispered, voice cracking. The boys all sat down next to me. Cooper wined and curled up by my feet.

"Oh, don't cry Tory." Shelton said, putting a sliver hand on my shoulder. "There has to be another way. There-there's just _got _to be!"

"We'll get you to the wizard." Hi put in.

Ben just looked at me, his black/brown eyes dark and tired.

I sucked in a breath, trying to keep it together. I wasn't going to let these guys see me cry. "I never really saw how good Kit was to me. He always tried his hardest and I just kept pushing him away. I never got to say how much I really loved him. And now…" Sniff_, _"It might be too late." I buried my head into my hands, trying to shield myself from the world.

Behind us we heard loud sniffling from the door way. Hooke stood out the doors, watching us, tears streaming down her pudgy face. The dragon was crying _actually _crying big ol' alligator tears.

"He-hey, don't cry now... everyone's going to be fine. Here, I'll get you in to see the wizard." She sniffled. Then she took in a huge intake of breath, resuming her composure, "Now come on, before I change my mind!" She then disappeared through the door way again.

We all shared a look of astonishment.

"Well what are we waiting for guys?" I said, immediately springing up, "Let's go!"

Ben, Shelton, Hi, Cooper, and I ran through the doorway before it could close on us. A long passage way sprawled out before us. Just down the hallway and through another pair of doors, was the wizard.

**I can't make any promises but I will **_**try and I mean try my hardest**_** to stay somewhat consistent with this story. It'll get finished, I can promise you that. I will finish this fanfic...somehow, some way. Okay I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Great and Powerful Wizard

**Here we go again… So this is the chapter where Tory and the gang finally meet the great Wizard of LIRI! Yay! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Means a lot to know ya'll like it…after all I live to please. I do not own Wizard of Oz or Virals! And without further ado, we commence with the chapter. Enjoy…**

_Chapter Nine The Great and Powerful Wizard of LIRI_

The hall seemed so much bigger than it actually was. The floor seemed to stretch out for miles ahead of us.

"Y-you know what guys? I think it'll just wait for ya'll outside." Hi said, turning to flee.

We gripped onto his arms and pushed him forward.

"What's your deal now?" Ben hissed.

Shelton scoffed, "Oh he's just being a wuss."

Hi shot him a look, "Oh _I'm_ the wuss? I heard you clanking in that can as soon as we crossed the threshold."

"Well you-

"Guys!" I interjected, "We have to focus. This is the only chance we have." Then I turned to Hi, "Don't you know the wizard's going to grant your wish? You'll be the most, uh, pimped out lion in all of LIRI." I tried to keep my voice optimistic.

Hiram's head wagged back and forth, "I-I don't know Tory. I'm not sure if I can ask him!"

"We'll ask him for you." I gently took his hand and started pulling him along.

He snatched his hand out of mine and stared ahead fearfully, "I-I forgot my…car keys out there."

"Oh come on…ten more steps" I goaded.

Then Hi let out a high pitched shriek.

"What happened?" Shelton asked.

"_Someone pulled my tail."_ Hi's voice rose 5 octaves with sheer terror.

We looked around and saw he was holding his own tail for dear life.

"That was _you_, smart one." Ben snapped. He took the tail out of Hi's grasp and put it behind him.

"COME FORWARD!" a voice boomed from the end of the hall. The double doors swung open, summoning us forward.

Hi shut his eyes as we marched onward, "This is it," he muttered, "This is how I die…I had a nice life. You guys were great."

Ben popped the back of his head, shushing up. "Quiet, doofus. We're not gonna die!"

He nodded slightly as we entered the big and dimly lit room.

"What the _heck_ is that?" Shelton shakily pointed to the center of the room. An angry green floating head appeared, scowling at us. The head belonged to Marcus E. Karsten, the old director of LIRI back at home. The man we also witnessed being shot to death.

"This is the _last_ time I'm ever leaving my forest. I'll become a hermit!" Hi hissed.

"I'll join you..." Shelton said, knees buckling.

"I am LIRI, the great and powerful!" Karsten boomed, glowering down at us. "Who are you!?"

None of us answered. How _would_ one answer the wizard?

"Who are you _children_?" He spat the last word, like it was something repulsive on his tongue.

The boys nudged me ahead, urging me to go first. I gulped, forcing myself to look at the bulbous floating head.

"I am Tory! The headstrong and stubborn…" I looked back at my friends, they nodded for me continue. "We're here to ask-

"SILENCE!" the wizard roared.

I jumped and stumbled back toward the boys. "Holy crap..." I muttered. Anger issues much?

"I _know_ why you're here, you incompetent youths!" his voice was knife sharp, like a drill sergeant yelling orders at his troops. "_YOU!" _he snapped, turning his blazing eyes on Shelton, "Come here…"

He whimpered, taking tiny steps toward the wizard.

"So…you've come to me for strength have you? You weak, whimpering, wheezing, wise-less, waste of space!"

"That-that's some sick alliteration, m-man! And yes…yes sir." Shelton said. "You see, a while back we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road and-

"QUIET!"

Shelton's yelped and sprinted back. "Dude has serious interruption problems!"

"You! Scarecrow…" Ben walked forward, face unreadable. "You have the audacity to ask me for heroism?"

"_Yes."_ His voice was tight when he spoke. Was he trying to sound brave? Trying to hide stuttering?

The wizard raised an eyebrow, looking him over. "Well then…" he muttered. "LION!" he barked.

Ben never took his eyes of Karsten while Hi stepped forward. He sent us a not so reassuring smile while giving a shaky thumbs up.

"Well!?"

"I uh, ha…ir…" No sarcastic remark from Hiram today. I was half afraid he'd wet himself. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and down he went.

I yelped and we jumped forward. Ben knelt down and shook him while Shelton fanned the unconscious lion. I bored my eyes into Karsten, rage boiling.

"What was that for!? Did you really have to go scare him like that? I think that makes _you_ the coward you-

"Quiet! You damn teenager!" I appeared that Karsten was rubbing his temple, "You four are a pain in my side…however…the great and powerful LIRI _will indeed_ grant your requests."

Immediately Hi shot back up, "Hold up! Did I hear what I think I just heard?"

The side of the wizard's mouth curved up ever so slightly, "First though, you must prove yourselves to me. Can't just go granting wishes to any average civilians."

My ears perked up, _a challenge_ he said. Intriguing to say the least. I stood up; facing the wizard head on, heart pounding, "Name your request, great Wizard of LIRI."

"Bring me the broom of the Wicked Witch of the West."

Shelton shuttered beside me. "Bu-but if we did that would we have to …well…" he made a slicing motion across his neck.

Karsten rolled his eyes, "Well, that would be the ideal way to do it!" He sighed, regaining his patience, then faced us with a solemn expression. "Do this for me, young travelers and I shall grant your requests."

Hi raised his hand, gaining the wizard's attention

"What?" Karsten didn't even bother trying to hide his annoyance.

"Okay so we're, like, a bunch of nerds, going up against this evil, scary, cray-cray witch. How exactly-

"GO!" he thundered. Green lights flashed. Fire shot out from holes in the walls.

Hi jumped up 5 feet in the air, face frozen in shock. He turned and sprinted down the hallway, faster than I'd ever seen him.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

And with that, he swan dived out the nearest window.

**There we go! Chapter Nine over and done with! Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought! Reviews always help! (P.S it's raining where I live…which is my PERFECT writing weather, so I will be starting Chapter Ten today!). **


	10. Chapter 10 Do You Believe in Spooks?

**So we've made it to Chapter Ten. Yay! I feel like I've reached a mile stone or something! Thanks so much for your kind reviews, they honestly make my day! I do not own the Wizard of Oz or Virals and all rights go to their respective owners.**

**_Chapter Ten Do You Believe in Spooks?_**

After finding Hi sprawled out on the floor and making several apologies to the citizens of LIRI for breaking their window, we set out west towards Madison's domain. We walked about half mile from The Steel and Glass City and found ourselves in a dark forest. After seeing the dark twisting braches and the looming moon over head, I knew we were heading in the right direction.

"Hey guys," Shelton said, "here's a sign."

A crude piece of wood jutted from the dirt on the side of the road. In scrawling white paint, it said: _Haunted Forest- __Bitches __Witches Castle. 1 mile. I'd turn back if I were you!_

Hi read the sign then nodded, "This guy's smart…" Promptly he turned around and scurried away. But not before Ben and Shelton grabbed his ears and dragged him back.

"_Stay."_Ben said firmly as if talking to an dog.

Hi frowned deeply in protest but continued walking.

From the deep corners of the forest, we heard high pitched wines and squeaks coming from the tops of trees and behind bushes. I'll admit, I was so tightly wound I was afraid I'd snap. It felt like someone was watching us. Maybe it was the owls watching us with their glowing eyes. Maybe it was the black vultures squawking from a tree branch.

"This forest rubs me the wrong way." Ben said, "Think there might be spooks here."

"Pfft, _spooks_." Shelton scoffed.

"What? You don't believe in spooks?" Hiram said.

"No! I don't. Have you _seen_Paranormal Activity? That stuff's malarkey-AH!"

With that Shelton shot up ten feet into the air, screaming and flailing in the air.

"_Shelton!_" We yelled in unison.

Then he came crashing back down, clanking on the forest floor. We surged forward, panic filling our expressions. Shelton lay face down in the leaves, his arms sprawled out in front of him.

"Owww." He moaned. Shelton hoisted himself up, spitting out dirt. Other than that he seemed okay, thank god. He took off his glasses, dark eyes bugging out.

"I think I believe in spooks…" he wheezed.

The lion wrung his tail in his hands, looking to the sky, "What did I tell them? I told them this was a bad idea. And did they listen. Nope! No sir-y- bob! Let's not listen to Hiram! He knows nothing!" He rubbed her furry paws on his face, heaving a sigh, "Oh man…I believe in spooks."

We all nodded, all too scared to say anything. Oh what we're we getting ourselves into?

* * *

Madison ran her long, manicured finger nails across the crystal ball, caressing the smooth surface. She nearly squealed in delight at the scene of Tory and her stupid friends. She turned to one of her cloned flying monkeys, giggling.

"Do you hear that, Courtney my pet? Those chubby faced teenagers are coming to pay me a visit. Isn't that sweet?"

The monkey and her surrounding clones hooted and hollered, their blond curls bouncing as they jumped up and down. The witch turned back to her gazing ball. Her lips curled back into a kind of half snarl/half smile.

"Oh you'll believe in a lot more than _spooks _when I'm done with you." She whispered.

Madison turned back to her army of fly monkeys, "Oh but why make them walk the whole way!? Why not bring them to us?"She stepped closer, "But only the girl and her dog. You may do whatever you'd like with those boys but I want Tory alive! They won't be much of a challenge for you my pets."

The flying monkeys scurried to the open window, ready to take wing.

"And take special care of those ruby slippers! They're Gucci. Now fly! Fly!" The monkeys set off, blanketing the bruise purple sky.

Madison then turned to her guard, standing at attention by the heavy oak door. He was one of many clones of a certain somebody who came to serve her so many years ago.

"Chance darling," She said, batting her lashes, "Get the castle ready…we'll be expecting company."

* * *

A wind blew through our path, ruffling the leaves, causing my companions and I to shiver. I pulled my lab coat tightly around my body and grabbed a hold of Cooper's collar. I didn't like this forest. My unease had gone completely of the charts to the point where my hands were shaking with anxiety. The woods seemed to get darker and darker.

"Guys! Look!" Hiram pointed to the sky.

Our heads shot up. Heading toward us was a dozen black dots. When I squinted I could see that they were hideous creatures that reassembled monkeys with wings attached to them. Their blonde colored curls whipped in the wind.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back. I snapped out of my trance to see Ben gripping my arm.

"Run!" he yelled.

Senses leaping into action I sprinted away, heart pounding. The boys followed closely behind me.

The monkeys landed and blocked our paths, rearing their ugly faces at us. I stopped dead, eyes darting about. There must have been at least a hundred. We were terribly outnumbered. Focusing forward, I dodged trees and bushes, leaping over fallen logs. An impressive feat, in these shoes.

Then, I snuck one look over at my friends.

Shelton swatted at the creatures as they closed in around them. Another group had Ben straddled on the ground has they tore straw away from his body, littering it on the ground. I couldn't see Hi anywhere.

No! I couldn't just run away and leave them here. As soon as I turned around to help them, two of the Flying Monkeys looped their arms around my waist took off. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I kicked and struggled to be free from their grasp.

Too late…we were already ascending. I looked down in dismay as my friends lay in ruins far below me. I turned saw six Flying Monkeys struggling to hold up Cooper.

A horrible thought crossed my mind. I knew where I was going. I was about to be delivered, personally, to the Wicked Witch of the West. God knows what she'll do to me then.

**With that, Chapter Ten comes to an end. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see ya'll in Chapter Eleven. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 Tick Tock

**Hello. This chapter took such a long time for one soul reason: Terminal. Seriously, I've been spending weeks trying to recover from that chaotic mess (but seriously though, the last sentence? I'm not okay, you feel me?) So after some serious book therapy, I now bring you Chapter Eleven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven Tick Tock**

**Ben's POV**

My whole body ached. Well, if straw could ache that is. Every inch of me burned and throbbed. Those ugly monkeys had completely torn apart my body limb from limb. Bits of straw lay around like human carnage on the forest floor. Yet none of that mattered at the moment. Those monsters had taken Tory!

Shelton came rushing to my side a moment later, glasses askew. Hi was right beside him.

"Hey man, what happened!?" The tin man's voice was shrill and panicky.

"Those creatures demolished me. Look twenty feet to the right and you'll find my legs." I whispered in between sharp breaths.

"Well, I guess you can say they knocked the stuffing out of ya, eh?" Hi said, straining for humor.

"Not now Hi!" Shelton snapped. "Ah man, this looks bad. Come on Ben, we're taking you back to the city!"

"No, guys I'm fine. Just hurry up and put me back together here. We gotta find Tory!"

While the boys looked skeptical at my claim, they reluctantly began to search for the rest of me. I laid my head back on a stone and looked towards the night sky.

_I'll find you. Whatever it takes, I swear it. Just, please, stay safe till then…_

**Tory's POV**

Madison stroked the top of Cooper's head, smiling wickedly. "What a nice, sweet little dog." She cooed.

I stood, restrained by guards, glaring at her.

_Get your hands off my wolf dog, you bitch!_I seethed in my mind. Even so, I held my tongue. She did have the upper hand after all.

The witch grabbed Cooper by the collar and threw up inside an iron cage. My heart tightened as the door closed, trapping my Coop. Madison trained her cold eyes on me.

"And Tory darlin, how nice of you to visit me. It gets quite lonely in this old drafty castle." Her voice was mocking and vicious, hidden with a layer of Southern sweet. Out of the corner of my eye, two of the Courtney monkeys were hauling Cooper away. Tears threatened to break.

"What are you going to do with my dog? Let him go!" I spat.

"Patience my pretty, patience."

"What do you want, Madison? Just give him back to me."

"Of course! Of course…all you have to do is give me the ruby slippers. Give them to me and the mutt is yours. Simple!"

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, I give up. Take them! I don't care." Screw Whitney's warnings. Nothing was worth hurting Cooper.

"You're a smart girl, Tory. I knew you'd see reason."

The witch rubbed her green hands greedily, reaching for the shoes. Then, light flashed from the slippers. Madison jumped back, screaming in pain. Her hands smoked and long harsh slashes coated her hands.

"Damnit! I should've known. Those slippers will _never _come off. So long as your heart is beating and there's blood coursing through your veins." Madison then smiled, "But…fortunately for me, there's an easy solution to that."

My body went rigid. She didn't need to say what this solution was. Her twisted smile said it all.

_Death._

The witch took on a theatrical air, frolicking about her dingy quarters. "Oh but how to do it? Must be a grand killing for such a smart little opponent." She pinched my cheek and giggled.

Not wanting to look her in the eye, my vision shifted behind her. There I found Cooper, slowly edging the cage open with his nose. Ever so silently he slipped out of the cage and began creeping towards the door. A monkey must've followed my line of sight and started hooting and hollering, cutting the witch off.

She whipped around and lunged toward the dog. Too late. Cooper was already off, zipping through the door.

"Go!" I shouted, "Run Cooper! Run!"

"What are you doing, you buffoons!? Catch it!" Madison screamed.

I ran to the door and watched Cooper dash down the stairs and leap over the slowly closing draw bridge. Guards with spears, who all closely resembled Chance Claybourne, hurled their weapons at my dog. The pointed objects bounced uselessly against the rocks, barely missing the wolf dog. Cooper's ruffled gray body disappeared behind the rocks.

I let out a cry of relief, feeling a burning pride for my Coop.

_He got away. He got away! Oh thank god…thank goodness._

Madison seethed, grabbing me by my lab coat and pulling me close. "Your dog got lucky! He's getting farther than you ever will missy! You and that damn dog." She clenched her fists and shook with rage. I was half afraid she'd explode. A moment later she regained her cool and gazed at me with calm eyes. That did little to comfort me. "But…no matter. It'll all be over soon enough."

Madison shoved me back and marched over to a table. She grabbed and hourglass carved out of wood, with blood red sand resting at the bottom of the glass. The witch tipped it over on its end, the sand slowly starting to fall to the bottom. "You see this!? This is how much longer you've got left. And believe me my sweet, _it isn't long_!" With a mad cackle, she whisked herself to the heavy wooden door, slamming it closed and locking it.

I stared in horror, as my life slipped through an hour glass.

In a panicked rage, I pounded and kicked the door. I searched, yelled, begged for something, _anything _to help me. Before I knew it, tears poured out of my eyes. I wiped them away, angrily chastising myself for being so weak. But the tears didn't stop. The knot in my chest tightened and my legs fell out from under me.

Tired and scared, I just let them come.

_"_I'm scared…god damnit…_I'm scared!_" I cried. "What am I going to do?"

Beside me something glowed. I lifted my head out of curiosity and watched the witch's crystal ball glow and warp into a scene. A moonlit beach, with azure blue waters and sandy white sand.

_Morris Island._

Three figures ran through the surf carrying flashlights. Those three dark forms were my friends. Ben, Hi, and Shelton. At the first sight of them, I bolted up and pressed my hands on the smooth marble surface.

The boys were yelling, sweeping the dark beach with their flashlights. "Tory!? Cooper!?" Ben called. "Where are you?"

Hiram stopped and wiped his brow of sweat. "Ben," he heaved, "We've been looking here for hours. I think this is a lost cause."

Ben looked at him with fierce, dark eyes. "They couldn't have vanished into thin air! We have to keep looking!" he snapped.

Shelton put his hand on Ben's shoulder, easing the tension. "We've looked all we could. I don't know where else they could be. I mean it's not like Tory would run away…right?"

Hiram shook his head, "No, not without telling us."

"Then where the hell could she be?" Shelton asked to the air.

There was no response. Ben took a deep breath, fighting to keep his voice steady. His voice was quiet when he spoke, "I know it's late. And I realize you guys are tired. I am too. I just…I'm so worried about them. We can't just give up on them, right?"

Shelton and Hi looked at each other then faced back to Ben with determined stares.

"Absolutely not." Shelton said.

"No way Jose. Not on Tory."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Ben's face. Then it disappeared, replaced with a tired, stony stare. "Okay, then let's keep looking. We just…we gotta find them."

Twin nods from the boys. They clicked on their flashlights and resumed searching. "Tory!? Cooper!?"

Before I could react, the scene changed to my own living room. Kit sat at the couch, hunched over, with his head in his hand. Whitney entered the house looking tired and worn. Kit immediately bounced up, "Have you heard anything?"

Whitney shook her head, "I'm sorry, darlin'. I checked back up at the police station. They put out an amber alert but they haven't any new updates about her."

Kit instantly deflated, shaking his head. "Not good enough…not good enough." He muttered.

Whitney placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "They're doing all that they can."

Kit slapped her hand away, "Well, they're not doing enough!"

Whitney's eyes went wide as Kit plopped back down on the couch. "I can't believe it; I didn't pay attention to her. Too caught up in my stupid work to see that my own daughter's distress. Now…now she's gone."

Whitney took a seat next to him, voice quiet. "It's not your fault…"

Kit cut her off, shaking his head miserably. "I promised myself…after Colleen died…I promised myself I'd protect Tory." Tears slid down his cheek. "What have I done?" his voice cracked sharply as he covered his face with his hands. Whitney looked at him, tears shining in her own baby blues. She draped an arm over his shoulder and held him close.

At this point, my own tears were coming in torrents. After seeing how much they missed me back home, it put my whole world into a different perspective. Kit and Whitney, whom I pushed away for so long. And the boys who I've always taken for granted. I leaned my head against the crystal ball.

"I'm here Kit! I'm here and I miss you! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Then the scene changed again and warped into the sneering face of Madison. "Oh Kit, I miss you _sooooo _much. Oh boys, come rescue me!" She mocked me, fake crying to her hands. I glared at her, grinding my teeth. She turned back and starting singing with in a high pitched tune. _"__Ding dong the girl is dead, ding dong the Brennan girl is dead!"_She cackled and disappeared from the ball.

My head whipped back to the hour glass, the sand already half gone.

_Tick tock tick tock._

**That's all for now! Make sure to tell me what you think of the chapter. I will see you guys in Chapter Twelve. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 Dofus Squad to the Rescue

**Yoooooooooo wassup! Not much to say here really. Just thanks: for all the reviews, favorites, and support! Also I do not own Virals or Wizard of Oz (though it'd be super cool if I did). So, yeah! Here we go. **

**Chapter Twelve Dofus Squad to the Rescue**

**Shelton's POV**

Hiram and I were knelt down beside Ben, furiously stuffing straw into his legs. If tin could sweat, I'm pretty sure I'd be soaked in the stuff.

_Ben's falling apart…Tory's gone…we're in a dark creepy forest...this sucks!_

This is what I get for going outside my comfort zone. I think karma is trying to tell me something. More stress started to creep up on me as I reached for my ear. That's when I heard barking. A second later, a gray and brown figure came bolting straight for us, barking and whining.

"Guys, look! It's Cooper!"

I reached out and scratched the wolf dog behind the ears, "Where'd you come from buddy? Where's Tory?" I looked off into the distance to see if I could possibly spot a certain red head racing down the slope. There was no one to be seen.

Ben sat up and stared at the dog, an idea flickering behind his dark eyes, "I think…I think he's trying to take us there."

Cooper yipped twice as if in response. He cocked his head to the right, beckoning us to follow. Ben braced himself against the bolder and slowly stood up, stumbling slightly.

Hi placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Hey, man, you sure you got this?"

He pierced him with a look of pure determination. A ghost of a smile on the scarecrow's mouth, "I got this."

"Alrighty then fellas!" I shouted, "Let's go find our Tory!"

Now, I'm afraid of a lot of things. Clowns, spiders, dark places, enclosed spaces. But I must say, heights had to make the top five. And so (un)fortunately for me, that just happens to be where we are right now. In my head, I gave myself the usual pep talk.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Okay. Don't look down. Don't look- ah crap Shelton…why are you looking down? I am going to die tonight!_

I placed my foot on a rock and steadied myself. I barely had the chance to catch my breath when the earth slid away from underneath me. Screaming at velocities only dogs could hear, I grasped Hi's tail and held on with an iron tight grip.

"_We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" _

Ben, who was directly below me, gave me a small push up the next ledge. I expelled a sigh of relief and looked down at my companion.

"Ya'll okay up there?" he called.

The lion and I gave shaky thumbs up.

**Hi's POV**

My hands brushed the top of the cliff. As quickly as my stubby legs would allow, I scrambled to the top and collapsed on sweet, solid ground. I gapsed for mouthfuls of air as my two brethren joined me at the top.

"Goddamn…exercise." I breathed.

I wasn't really one for being active. Hard cardio equals me no likey. After sucking in one more breath I lifted my head up from the dirt. Looming overhead was the green bitch's castle. This did nothing whatsoever to improve my mood.

"So you're telling me that we have to go in _there._"

Shelton shivered behind me, "Ohhh man, Tory's in there? We gotta get her out."

Ben and I nodded in agreement. Not even the worst people deserved to be imprisoned in that hellhole. Our attention was shattered when we heard some sort of chanting. We peered over the edge and saw rows of guards marching into the castle.

"_Oh we oh, we ooooooh oh."_

Chills ran down my spine. The hell were they doing? Trying to summon Satan?

Ben drew close to us, lowering his voice. "Alright guys. I've got a plan but you need to listen closely, got it?"

Shelton cupped his ears with mock interest, "Oh really? Yes, please do tell us your great plan, Mr. Smart One, of how we're going to infiltrate _the freaking witch's pimp crib!?"_

Ben held up a hand, "Relax. Okay, seriously, we can do this."

Our comrade took a deep breath, his voice at its normal height. "Okay, I get what you're trying to say hear and I appreciate your motivation but do you _really _think we can do this? I mean let's face it we're a bunch of nerds going up against an all powerful witch. And…not to bring this up but in case you haven't noticed we're kinda lacking in the strength, heroism, and greatness departments."

I bit my lip, sneaking a glance over at Ben. His eyes stayed glued to the dirt, hands clenched. "None of that matters." He whispered. Ben drew in his breath sharply, then looked at Shelton and I. "If we try our hardest then maybe…just maybe…we have a shot of getting her out of there."

Shelton, while still dubious, nodding, looking slightly more convinced. I clasped my hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we got this! Ben's a man with the plan. It'll be fine!"

Ben's lips turned up ever so slightly, "And you're gonna lead us."

I nudged Shelton's shoulder, "Yeah, I'm gonna…" I stopped dead, now realizing what he just said. "_Exsqueeze me?"_

**Ben's POV**

I was the last to hit the dirt as we slid down. We were now hanging right over Madison's minions. Now all that's left was getting in there.

Beside me, Hi was muttering to himself. "Alrighty Hiram you can do this! Do it for Tory…do it for Tory."

Watching him, I felt less confident in my plan. However, while Hi wasn't exactly a stealth master, he was the largest of all of us. And that's all we needed.

Tory's wolf dog, Cooper, placed his paws on the rock ledge that hid us from view. He sniffed and yapped at the guards passing by. Shelton grabbed and held him low, stroking his head to keep him quiet.

I crossed my fingers, hoping this wild shot in the dark would work. I whispered the plan to my friends once more, making absolutely sure they had it down.

That's when Hi started shaking. "Um…guys…we have a bit of a-

"_Shh_." Shelton and I hushed in unison.

"But guys!"

"What? What is possibly so important right now?" I snapped.

Hi didn't have enough him to answer me for at that moment, we were attacked. Three guards jumped down from the ledge above and started beating us with their staffs.

_No…not this time!_

I kicked my attacker hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, clutching his middle. I hit him again once more with a fierce upper cut. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground.

"Nighty night, asshole." I spat.

I turned and found that the two other guards were knocked out as well. Shelton and Hiram stared disbelieving at their handy work. They exchanged mad high-fives. And I'll admit, I was impressed.

"Alright, let's take their armor." I ordered.

My partners both looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"_Why?_"

It took all my strength to suppress the oncoming eye roll. "Do you really expect us to waltz in there like this?" I gestured to our ratty, matted clothing.

They looked once more at the unconscious guards then sighed, "Okay good point." Shelton said, slipping off the young guard's work boots

Hiram took the jacket off one, nose scrunched, "Man I hope this dude wears deodorant."

We peered back over the rock ledge, dressed in the guard's uniforms. We looked passable as long as nobody looked too close. We all clutched spears in our hands with varying levels of enthusiasm. Cooper stood by my knees, tongue hanging out. At least he looked ready.

I sucked in a deep breath, looking down at the imposing entry way. This is where my doubts were beginning to form. What if we couldn't do this? Were we already too late? I leaned my head up against the rock wall, looking up at the stars.

_We needed an extra pull. _

Suddenly, an image somewhere lost in my memory flashed behind my eyes. My whole entire being bended and twisted. Fire ran through my veins. I shut my eyes, releasing something foreign yet somehow so familiar.

**SNAP**

**That's all for now, folks! What did you think? Good? Bad? Share your thoughts; I'd love to hear them! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and I will see you next time in Chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13 Melt

**Hey guys! So whoop, whoop! I'm finally on summer break! I am determined to finish this so here is Chapter 13! I know, I know, I'm like the worst fanfiction updater in the history of everything (okay maybe not the worst *glares at people*) but yeah here you go! Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 13 Thirteen**

**Ben's POV**

I jolted back in surprise, feeling liquid fire coursing through my veins. The smells of the night mixed together in the air. The faintest sounds were amplified. I felt stronger…faster.

_What did I just do?_

A single word flashed across my mind: _flaring._

My eyes trailed up to the castle. Even from here I could see the slightest discoloration in the stones.

_Damn. _I thought, smiling to myself.

"So, how are we going to- OH MY GOD!" Hiram shrieked. "What the _hell _happened to your eyes, bro!?"

Shelton whipped around as well, eyes widening in fear. He turned to Hi, whispering frantically in his ear. "Dude, I think he's possessed. You got any holy water on you?"

My golden eyes rolled at them. "Calm down, I don't need to be exorcised. But you _need _to try this!"

Shelton just shook his head, "Nuh uh, man. I ain't trying any of that voodoo crap!"

"Amen." Hiram put in.

"It's not bad! I…I don't quite know how to explain it but…it heightens your senses. All of a sudden you feel powerful. Stronger…"

"Yeah, those are called steroids, pal." Hi said.

I heaved a heavy sigh, eyes trailing up to a window. Inside…just for a split second, I saw a flash of red hair. I looked back at my companions. "Look, I don't quite understand what happened but…I think it'll help us find Tory."

Hi ran a paw over his face and through his curly hair. Then he shook his head. "Man, look at me…giving in to peer pressure. You're becoming a bad influence on me, man!" He paused and let out a theatrical sigh. "So what do I need to do?"

I thought hard about this one. How exactly had I done that? My eyebrows drew together…trying to reach out for that feeling right before I flared.

"It's almost like…trying to reach for a lost memory. You see yourself with these glowing eyes…then you channel all of your fear and excitement and anxiety then everything just kinda…_snaps. _Does that make any sense?"

Hi slowly blinked at me. "No…but I'm going to pretend it does."

"Just…_try it out!_We're wasting time!" I snapped.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh…" Hiram closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nothing seemed to happen for a while. Shelton and I both watched, quickly losing hope. Then something changed in Hiram's expression. His face twisted and tightened. His breath sped up. Then, his eyes flew open, revealing gold irises.

Hi stumbled back, clutching his chest. "_Whoa!"_He breathed. Hiram whirled around to the castle, focusing in on the marching guards. "I can totally see that guy's ear wax from here. This is so freaking…freaking…._cool! _No regrets!"

I turned to Shelton, who had his eyes glued to the floor. "Well?" I whispered softly.

The tin man breathed in through his nose then expelled a shaky breath through his mouth. His brown eyes landed on mine. "For Tory." He said.

The same thing happened with Shelton. He closed his eyes, took another breath, then the fire was released and his body snapped. Now three pairs of golden eyes flashed in the dark. I could clearly see the giddy smiles on Shelton's and Hiram's faces.

"As long as we keep our heads down, we should be able to slip in and out without detection." Shelton explained.

"You guys ready to rescue our fearless leader?" Hiram asked.

Two affirmative nods.

Nothing was going to stand in our way. "Let's go."

**Shelton's POV**

As discreetly as possible, Ben, Hi, Cooper, and myself slipped ourselves into the back of the line of guards. We mimicked their marching and waltzed right into the Madison's castle. After we crossed the draw bridge, we hung back and waited a beat.

_Well…we haven't been shot at yet. So far so good. _I thought to myself.

I turned to my comrade, Hiram, and saw that he was having quite the bit of difficulty keeping his tail down.

"No…just _stay_…damnit!"

"Bro, just try and keep that in your pants…_literally_!" I hissed.

Ben shot a quick look at us and our mouths closed shut. If there's one thing we've learned from this adventure: it's don't mess with the scarecrow. Not if you wanted to end up in a full body cast.

Ben slowly peeked around the corner then looked back at us. "Coast is clear…let's go!"

We charged out into the corridor, weapons ready, battle faces on. It was only a moment later when we realized that we had absolutely _no _idea where we were going.

"Anyone happen to have a floor plan of this place?" Hi asked.

I was about to respond when Cooper pointed his nose and started running up a flight of stairs.

"Up there!"

One after another, we trailed up the stairs, mere footsteps behind one another. Adrenaline poured through my tin body. This new sensation- flaring Ben called it- had heightened my senses. Made me feel…strong…for once.

The stairs has leveled off and we poured onto the second story. Cooper immediately ran for a heavy wooden door and started pawing at it. Hi ran up and tugged at the handle.

"Shit!" He cursed, "Locked!" Then he put both his hands out- or paws rather- and shouted "Open sesame!"

This obviously had no effect.

Ben pushed his way to the front. "Tory!?"

All three of us waited in silence; half afraid we'd stumbled upon a wicked witch conference meeting or something. _That _would be bad.

Before I could contemplate any escape routes, we heard another voice on the other end.

"Guys!? Are you there? Get me outta here! I don't have much time left."

Our eyes widened. Tory was alive! But from the panic in her voice, she wouldn't be for very much longer. Suddenly, Ben grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close, a wild look in his eyes.

"Shelton! You said when we first met you that you could pick locks, right!? You think you can bust this open?"

"Oh…right! Yeah, just, give me a second!"

I fumbled for my lock pick set at my belt and look a long straight piece of metal and stood at the lock. Hands shaking, I jiggled the key in and out, hoping and praying that I wouldn't screw up. However, I felt the old stress start to creep up on me. Then, the keys slipped out of my sweaty hands and fell the floor.

I nearly screamed in frustration. I couldn't let her die…she never failed me…or any of us for that matter. I pulled out a gleaming silver axe.

"Stand back, Tory!" I yelled through the door.

With a wild battle cry, I sunk the axe into the door way.

**Tory's POV**

I jolted back as pieces of wood started flying from the door.

"What the hell-

Before I could finish my thought, the door gave way, half of it collapsing on the floor. Standing on the other side of it, were my friends. And to my surprise, their eyes were all aglow. They were _flaring._But at that moment, I didn't feel the need to question it.

"Oh my god!" With tears in my eyes, I ran to them, flinging myself into a big, tight group hug. "You're my heroes…I mean it…oh god, I love you guys!" I breathed.

Then Cooper trotted up to me, slimy pink tongue hanging out. "Cooper!" I fell to the ground and hugged up tight, allowing myself to be licked. I stood up and was about to lapse into another big cheesy, thank you speech when I felt a hand enclose around mine. I met Ben's dark eyes.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!"

Immediately, we sprang into action, practically flying down the stone staircase. Right at our left was the main entrance. Our feet just barely crossed the threshold, when it slammed in our faces. Then the air was filled with that familiar high-pitched cackling.

"Leaving without a goodbye? Oh, how rude of you! The party's only just started!" Madison cooed.

Hundreds of Madison's guards the poured out of an arched hallway, spears aimed at our chests. I could feel my heart pounding against the walls of my body.

_This is it…_I thought miserably. _No! No! Come on Brennan…think! Think!_

I turned to Ben on my left but found that he wasn't looking at me or the guards. His eyes were fixed onto a dark chandelier. This particular chandelier, I noticed a moment later, was centered right over Madison's henchmen. Before I could utter a word to him, Madison giggled again.

"Don't hurt them just yet, my lovelies. Let's let them ponder this for a while. Let them say their sappy farewells." Then with a mad scream, Madison threw down the hourglass from her perch. It shattered into millions of glass pieces, smoking rising from it's heart.

"_Stand back._" Someone hissed.

Before I could even blink, Ben snatched Shelton's axe and hacked into a rope by the door. It snapped, bringing the chandelier down with it.

After exchanging quick looks, we took this as our opportunity and booked it.

"Get them! Hurry up you bastards! Get them!" Madison shrieked.

"Nice move." I told Ben as we casually ran for our lives.

"Don't mention it." He replied, slightly breathless.

"Does anyone know where the _hell _we're going!?" Hi called from the back.

I think all of us knew the answer to that. We ran down a long corridor then up another flight of stairs. I willed myself to go faster, tapping into the senses deep inside my soul.

**SNAP**

The pack was reunited, five sets of eyes glowing in the night. We were unstoppable…until that is, I saw the mass of angry troops heading right for us. We skidded to a halt.

"_Backbackback_!" Shelton whisper-shrieked.

We turned on our heels and sprinted back the other way. We had only gotten about ten paces when another set of guards came charging at us from the other side. My eyes whipped from the right side to the left side. Both were blocked. We were trapped. With spears once again pointed at us, we were backed against a wall, waiting to face our doom. A moment later, Madison strolled into the world, giggling like a mad woman.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Four little nobodies and a lapdog, cowering in a corner. You thought you were pretty smart with that little maneuver didn't you? Now…how to kill you?" Then, Madison got a wicked glint in her eyes as she raised her broom up to a lit torch. She eyed Ben wickedly.

"It's a mighty shame…you're real cute y'know? No matter, it'll be much more fun watching your girlfriend scream as you burn!"

Before she could continue, I snatched a bucket of water from the table and threw it at the flaming broom. The water splashed Madison in the face, causing her to scream. Then she started… _melting?_

"_You little bitch_!" She yelled. "That was saltwater! Dirty, disgusting, ocean, sea water! I'm melting! _I'm melting!_"

Her scream echoed off the hallway, and then slowly started the fade away, until nothing was left but a burnt broom and a pointed hat. I stared down at her remains in horror. Cooper was the first to approach, gently pawing and sniffing the hat. Then one of the guards came and prodded the black mass with his spear.

"You…you killed her." He stated simply.

"I-I'm sorry….I didn't, uh, didn't mean to." I whispered, in shock. How was I supposed to know Madison was deathly allergic to salt water?

Then, to my surprise, the man laughed. "Ha, are you kidding!? We hated that bitch." He turned to his comrades who all smiled, "Hail Tory! The wicked bitch is dead!"

The boys and I all expelled a huge sigh of relief. That's when I remembered.

_The broom!_

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the main guard, "This is kinda a weird request but…may we have her broom?"

"But of course." He knelt down and plucked up the scorched broom with one fluid motion. He handed it to me, winking.

_Okaaaaay then._

I nodded and thanked him awkwardly. Yet at the same time, I didn't care. I shared a warm look with the boys. We did it. We had the broom. I was going home….

**And here we are with the end of Chapter 13! Pretty exciting right? Maybe? I dunno…as always thank you for all the reviews and follows. They are always appreciated! So, I see you next time! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14 There's No Place Like Morris

**So here we are! The fourteenth and final chapter of the Wizard of LIRI. Wow! I just want to say once again a big thank you to all of you who read this silly story over the past like two years! I can't say thank you enough, ya'll are amazing! I hope your summer is going well! I'm currently dying up here in Cali (cuz y'know drought). But yeah…I hope you enjoy! Once again, I do not own The Wizard of Oz or Virals. Here we go…**

**_Chapter Fourteen There's No Place Like Morris_**

One creepy trek through the dark forest later, we were once again standing in front of the bulbous head of Karsten, the Wizard of LIRI.

"So…you brats actually got it? You've acquired the broom of the Wicked Witch?"

I felt pride swell in my chest. "As a matter of fact we did." With my head held high I walked up and placed the scotched remains of the broom in front of the wizard. I even dared to throw in an exaggerated curtsy to his majesty.

"Pfft, it was easy! Could've done it in our sleep!" Hi's voice was easy and carefree but the sweat was visible. We had decided to conveniently leave out the less then desirable parts of our adventure. Such as me getting kidnapped and the fifty or so times we almost died. He didn't need to know about that...

Karsten's eyes swept over us, his hard face unreadable. It seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke. "So you liquefied her, eh? A clever maneuver…for a bunch of hooligans."

For the time being, we decided to ignore his jab, smiling and nodding. Wouldn't want to piss him off now. Now for what I was about to say next, I needed to choose my words carefully. Still, the excitement grew in my stomach. I could hardly keep my voice from shaking.

"So…if you please…great Wizard…we'd like you to keep your promise...sir."

The Wizard scowled, "Promise? What promise?" he barked.

I felt my heart sinking. My friends tensed beside me. We were so close. I took a deep breath before proceeding.

"The deal was if we brought you the Madison's broom then you'd grant our wishes. Remember?"

"As yes, yes…_that_." Then he fell silent for a moment as we held our breathes. "I may have to give those a little thought before going through with them. I am simply too busy for them now. Come back tomorrow and I shall deal with you then."

"Tomorrow!?" Ben shouted. He stomped forward, pointing his finger accusingly at Karsten. "You _swore_, you bastard…" I grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back before he could go any further. He gave me a look a cross between anger and hopelessness then stepped back towards the other two, looking equally as shocked.

"Wizard…you promised…that you could grant our wishes. I've been stuck here for god knows how long, trying to find my way back. These boys and I have worked too hard for this. We've done everything you've asked…now's your turn. I can't wait another minute…I need to get back home!"

My voice grew with rage, I couldn't believe this. All this…for nothing. No…I wasn't leaving till we got what we deserved. And to my surprise Shelton stepped forward, all traces of anxiety lost.

"You've had long enough, Wizard!"

A second later, Hi joined our side, followed by Ben. "We're not leaving till we get what we want!" Hi yelled.

"THAT IS MY FINAL ANSWER! Obey the great LIRI, children, or you can kiss those wishes goodbye. You should think yourselves lucky!" He spat, "That I see you tomorrow instead of never!"

Ben couldn't hold it in for much longer. He was red in the face, his teeth drawn back into a snarl. "You're not the mighty wizard you say you are. That's all talk! If you were truly good, you'd keep up the end of you bargain!"

Karsten's nostrils flared in rage, "You dare insult me! You, boy, are nothing. Nothing! Against a wizard…the same goes for your friends…"

As the Wizard continued his rant, Cooper slipped out from behind us and trotted towards a small area towards the back of the room that I'd never noticed before. I tried to call him back as he pulled on the curtain that closed off the section.

"You kids may have gotten a broom but that does _not _mean…" the Wizard didn't finish.

From behind the curtain, I saw a man, yelling into a loud speaker. I nudged Hi and pointed towards him. Once he noticed that he was exposed, the man frantically tried to close it back up. It was too late. All four of us had forgotten the floating head of the wizard, all eyes focused on the man behind the curtain.

The man turned his back to us, still yelling into the loud speaker, whilst trying to tug the curtain shut. Cooper barked at him, not making his job any easier. Curiously we walked over.

"I have spoken!" He screeched. "Don't look at the man behind the curtain. He is merely an illusion!"

Quietly, I tiptoed over and yanked the curtain back. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

He stepped away from me, hiding his face. "I-I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL..." he stopped, heaved a sigh, and faced me. "…Wizard of LIRI." he finished.

I was astonished. The man staring back at me, pretending to be the Wizard was none other than my father.

"Kit?" I whispered.

He ran a hand through his mussed brown hair, looking nervous. "Christopher technically but yes…I am the Wizard."

The boys appeared at my side, looking just as confused as I was. "Well, then what the hell was that for?" Ben asked.

Kit sighed, looking sad and disappointed in himself. "I…I suppose I have some explaining to do. See, I'm not a wizard at all…just a…just a simple man."

"So for all those years you've just lied to these people. Making them think they had hope?" I pressed, almost accusingly.

His shoulders slumped, "Yeah…that's pretty much the gist of it." Then Kit nodded at me, "You're from South Carolina, right Tory? I'm from there as well. Many, many years ago, my girlfriend died. Heartbroken I decided to leave…with nothing but a motorboat, I left across the Atlantic. I got caught in a horrible storm…almost like a hurricane and a cyclone. When it cleared, I found myself here. Later I discovered that the people of LIRI had a wizard and a little before my arrival he was assassinated. I acted as the old Wizard's reincarnation, just to keep these people in hope. I had to…for Colleen." Kit stopped for a moment then looked my straight in the eye. "You remind me of her, y'know." He said softly.

Emotions churned inside of me. This whole damn world of LIRI, tricking me with familiar faces. I didn't say anything. I just stood back, mind blank.

"What about our deal? The strength you promised Shelton? Hiram's greatness? What about that?" Ben asked quietly.

"Yeah and Ben's heroism?" Hi interjected, stepping in.

For the first time, Kit smiled. It was a funny sort of smile, one that was unexpected at a moment like this. He laughed and shook his head while we stared in confusion. "Well, I can't give you something you already have."

"_Huh?" _The four of us said in unison.

Kit laughed again then turned to Ben. "You, young man have a great deal of bravery in you. And that's the thing about heroes…sometimes they don't know they are…because it's just in their mind set to stand up and do the right thing, not caring whether they get recognized for it or not. And that is what true heroism is."

Ben stared wide eyed at Kit, not quite knowing what to say. The Wizard's brown eyes twinkled and he stepped away from a moment and grabbed some kind of magic black bag. He reached into it and pulled out a shining medal that said the words _hero _across it. "Still anyway…it is nice to have a little something for your hardships." The Wizard placed the thing around his neck, while Ben gaped at it like it wasn't even real.

"T-thank you." Ben whispered, astonished.

"You're welcome, Mr. Scarecrow…now you!" he gestured towards Hi.

"Yeah?" Hi asked, looking rather startled.

"You seek greatness, do you? To be remembered, yes?"

The lion blinked at him, "Um…yeah…yeah sure. I suppose so. Though I don't think you're gonna pull out mansion out of that bag are you?"

"I'm afraid not…but…that's not what greatness is. It doesn't matter how rich you are or how many 'lady friends' you have." He cast a long look at Hi, who flushed. "It also doesn't matter who you are or where you come from…anyone can achieve greatness."

"Even pudgy humanoid lion people?" Hiram asked, jokingly.

"Especially those kind! Underdogs are always the great ones. And leading your friends into the vilest witch in all of LIRI's castle, undetected…I think that's pretty spectacular."

"Damn right it is!" Hi exclaimed, grinning wide.

"So for you my friend…" he dug into his bag and pulled out a camera. "Smile guys"

On instinct, Hiram pulled us in for a group photo, standing front and center striking a fabulous pose.

"That's going on the front page of the LIRI Times. Everyone in the Steel and Glass City and beyond will know your name. How's that for greatness?"

Hi positively beamed, thriving in the spotlight. "Well let's see…I'd like to thank my mom…for all the snacks and Ben…you know I love ya, you big stoic teddy bear." Ben shook his head, smiling. "Tory…my main woman. And Shelton…my partner in crime. I love you bro." He held out his hand into a fist.

Shelton happily bumped it back.

"And you!" Kit said pointing at the tins man.

"M-me?"

Kit nodded, putting his hand on the tin-man's shoulder. "You want strength you say? To be like…who did you mention?"

"Uh…Iron Man…sir…"

"Yes Iron Man…well…let me explain something to you, my boy. Strength is not a measure of how tall you are or how large your muscles are. None of that matters. See, strength comes from within." He pointed towards Shelton's heart. "And you, Shelton, are overflowing with it…whether you notice it or not. _However_, I have a bit of a reminder for you."

The Wizard once again reached into his Mary Poppins Bag and pulled out a piece of iron. It was about the size of a palm and gleamed like a new penny. Kit fastened the piece over Shelton's heart where the metal had been dented in the fight with the Wicked Witch.

I had never seen Shelton Devers happier in my life. Tears of joy spilled out of his eyes. "Wow…I just…I don't know what to say."

Tearing up myself, I wiped his eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. "Oh come on, don't rust yourself now."

Shelton sniffed loudly, regaining his composure. "I'm-I'm okay!"

We all smiled and pulled him into a tight group hug, making damn sure we'd squeeze the air out of each other. When we pulled away, all the boys were looking at me. Even the Wizard watched me with wise, tired eyes. I was the only one empty handed.

"What about Tory?" Ben spoke up, taking my side.

"Yeah, it's Tory's turn now!" Shelton joined.

Hi nodded vigorously, making his curls shake.

I shook my, head pushing all the boys back. I looked Kit in the eye. "I honestly don't think you have a one way ticked to Charleston, do you?"

The Wizard remained silent, but his answer was clear. He cleared his throat as if to speak"

"Well Tory…" he started.

I held up a hand before he could utter another word.

"I think I've got this part."

Kit smiled and nodded to me. "Take it away kid."

I swallowed back tears and faced my companions. "Over the course of this adventure, I've come to realize something about the word home. It's not a place that you live in or a location…that's called a house. A home is the people who live there with you and who share the joys and hardships of life. I've realized that even though that I am, oh god knows how many miles away from Morris Island…" I turned to Ben, Shelton, and Hi. "I have found my home. You, Wizard, may not be able to do anything but…I think I've come to accept that I don't need to run away…because I am exactly where I need to be…no matter what comes my way."

It was only then I noticed that I was closing my eyes. In my mind's eyes I was addressing Kit…and Whitney and my whole Morris Island crew. In that moment, I longed to be there, right beside them. It wasn't the island that was my home. It was the people there that were there. It was only after they were gone that I realized how much I really needed them. Something I needed to know from the very beginning. I held onto that imagine for a moment then opened my eyes, finding myself back at LIRI.

All of them, even Ben, were in tears. "And I just want you to know that I am _so _proud of you all…" I trailed off, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Kit said, eyes glistening. "But…you didn't let me finish."

I backhanded tears. "What do you mean?"

"Well it seems the only way that you're going to get back home is if…I take you back myself."

My jaw dropped. "No…you're…you're serious!?"

"I am, my dear girl."

I made a weird sound, something in between a cry and a laugh. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I flung myself into his arms, squeezing him tightly. "But…how are you going to manage that?"

The Wizard straightened up and puffed out his chest. "I know my Charleston. The Carolinians are a very resourceful bunch, you may know. I purpose a hot air balloon ride. One short ride over the ocean and we'll be there!"

"It all sounds wonderful but…one question."

"Shoot."

I knelt down and stroked Cooper's fur, "Will my dog be able to fit?"

The Wizard grinned, confirming my hopes.

About an hour later, we were crowded in the heart of LIRI, a swarm of people gathering to watch us take off. They cheered as the Wizard helped Cooper and I into the basket.

"Prepare yourselves my citizens for you are about to witness the most amazing event to ever take place in the Steel and Glass City." Kit laughed while the crowd roared. "And while I am off in this mysterious land of Morris I leave my power and trust to…the Benjamin the Scarecrow. I shall also leave Shelton the Tin-Man and Hiram the Lion to assist. Treat them as you would me…for they are truly a spectacular group of young men."

My friends beamed as they stood beside the air balloon while the crowd cheered once more. I was smiling to the citizens when I felt Cooper stirring. He stood on his hind legs, peering over the edge of the basket. I could see him eyeing a cat a woman was holding. He barked at it then leapt out to go chase it.

"No! Cooper, come back." I swung over the side of the basket and chased after the excited wolf dog. But it was too late, by the time I grabbed Cooper, the balloon had already started floating away. The Wizard yelled out in surprise but there was nothing he could do but wave to his citizens, while I stood there, hopes shattered. A moment later, The Wizard of LIRI vanished from sight.

My shoulders sunk as I stood by Ben, Hi, and Shelton. "But…" was all I could get out. The boys placed comforting hands on my shoulder as I stood in shock.

"You could always stay with us." Hi said softly. "You know we love you. We just…we don't want to you leave…"

"I love you all too…you guys are my family but this place… and I would love to stay but LIRI is so strange to me…just when I was getting used to Morris…I just…I have no idea what to do!"

For a moment we were silent, having no idea what do even say. Then I felt a nudge on my shoulder. Ben cocked his head, pointing towards a shimmering pink light, floating down in the distance. "I think we found your answer."

Whitney appeared in front of us in all her pink glory, gracefully flouncing up to us. The citizens ooed and awed at her. I raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. But in a weird way I was almost glad to see her.

"Um…hey Whitney." I stated awkwardly.

"I see that you are in need of assistance, sugar." She drew out in her familiar southern accent.

"Yeah that would be nice…"

I trailed off and listened, expecting Whitney to pour of her words of bubbly wisdom. Instead she simply stated, "I cannot help you."

I flipped my palms up, immensely annoyed. "Then what the heck do I do? Why are you here?"

Whitney simply huffed and waved her sparkly wand in my face. "Now wait just a minute now…it's rude to interrupt. Now…as I was saying…I cannot help you! You and only you have the power to return home. You've always had it…throughout this entire journey."

_What…the…actual…._

My jaw must've scraped the floor. Whitney just blinked her baby blues at me as I started aghast. "So you mean to tell me…that all this time…I could've just gone home…at any time!"

Whitney nodded brightly.

"That would've been nice to know!"

"Well, you wouldn't have believed me, silly!"

At this point I wasn't even mad. In fact, I actually laughed. I mean, I wouldn't have had this crazy adventure if I'd gone home from the start.

"All you had to do was find it out for yourself…which I think you have my dear."

"I think I just might've…"

Whitney smiled and pointed at my ruby slippers. "You see those? Those _gorgeous_ shoes will take you back to Morris. Two seconds flat, I promise. No strings attached."

I heaved another sigh of relief. I think this was it…I was finally going home. After like five tries of trying and losing. I turned to my friends who were all smiling at me.

"Ah man, I'm going to miss you guys…"

First, I walked up to Shelton, who again looked on the verge of tears. I laughed and placed my hands on both of his shoulders. "In this world, tin is far stronger than iron. Remember that. Stay forever strong, Shelton…and always keep an oil can with you, damnit!" We both laughed, while Shelton flicked the tears away.

"No promises but I'll be the best that I can be…for you. Hey maybe they'll make a comic book after me. Tin Man…the new Tony Stark."

I wrapped him in a hug then touched the center of the iron piece. "I'll miss ya."

"Send me a postcard from Morris."

I nodded and turned to Hi. He was already crying although he tried to deny it. "I have allergies, I swear." He said in a nasally voice. Hi sniffed and collapsed into my arms.

"Oh come on! Where's that big tough lion at?" Hi let go and stood up straight, trying to regain himself. "What did I tell you? You'd be the most pimped out lion in all of LIRI…and look at you now!"

"Yep…I'll be livin' the life. I'm thinking of having a solid gold pool installed on Monday…but it won't be the same without you."

"I'll miss you Hi…just keep dreaming big and telling bad jokes. You'll do fine."

"Thanks Tory."

And finally…

Ben stood at the end. His deep copper skin held no trace of tears.

"So…" I said.

"So…"

We stood there, awkwardly staring at our shoes. "You'll always be a hero to me." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Your knight in shining straw…sounds pretty heroic."

I smacked him in the arm, playfully. "Oh shut up…what you did was amazing! I'll never forget that."

"I'll never forget you either."

My heart swelled and we were enveloped in silence. I was about to turn away but before I did, I decided to do one more thing. Without warning, I pulled his face close and kissed him smack on the lips. I heard Hi and Shelton exchange gasps and I even heard Whitney's faint "oh my!" towards the back. I pulled away, smiling, leaving a shocked scarecrow in my wake.

"Go save the world for me someday, will ya?"

"No problem." He said breathlessly.

After one more smile, I turned back to Whitney. "Okay, I'm ready."

I called Cooper to my side as the boys waved goodbye.

"Alright now…close those pretty little eyes for me." The Good Witch instructed.

I shut my eyes tightly letting the world fade to black. I felt Whitney's lips tickling my ear. She whispered softly, "Now tap your heels together three times"

I obeyed, wondering just how easy it really was. All I had to do was click my heels like Dick Van Dyke and I'd be home. I almost laughed at the concept.

"Now just think to yourself….there's no place like home."

"There's no place like Morris…" I whispered. "There's no place like Morris." Over and over again, I repeated those words and clicked my ruby shoes together. I felt myself begin to spin. I didn't dare open my eyes or stop the mantra as wind whistled through my hair.

"There's no place like Morris…"

I gasped and bolted up right. The world appeared around me as sleep faded away. The walls of my bedroom formed, colors popped and everything began to focus.

"Tory! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and sitting in front of me were the boys. Ben, Hi, and Shelton all leaned over my bed, looking slightly concerned. Cooper was curled on the floor beside my bed.

"I'm back!" I shouted. Felt my cheeks, my bed spread. Everything was wrong. It was just a dream. Almost crying yet again, I grasped the boys and pulled him in for another suffocating hug. They tensed but eventually fell into it. A moment later, they pulled away looking more confused than ever.

"Are you…okay?" Shelton asked.

"I don't know man, I think the chick's on loopy dust."

"No! I'm fine…better even…I'm perfect!" I leapt of bed, scratching Cooper behind the ears as I did so. That's when I remembered.

"Wait! Madison! Cooper! What-

Ben placed his hands on my shoulders, cutting me off. "Hey breathe…everything's alright. Madison's going to leave you and Cooper alone, okay?"

I took a deep breath, knocking the hysteria out of my system. "Okay…but how?"

"Papa Kit took care of that." Hiram said, grinning.

_Oh Kit…_I thought.

"So, we thought we'd celebrate. Wanna go swing by Loggerhead?" Ben asked, quirking a half smile.

"Absolutely."

Together, the five of us trudged down the stairs, running towards to the door.

"Ya'll better not cause trouble while you're out there!" Kit called from the couch.

"No promises." Hi yelled as the Shelton and Ben followed him towards the front door.

I however, stayed behind. Wordlessly, I ran up and hugged Kit as tightly as I could. "Thanks dad." I whispered into his shoulder.

I pulled back and Kit stared at me, mouth hanging open. His eyes softened and he smiled. "No problem, kiddo. Now go! Go have fun! Just be back in time for dinner, got it?"

"Gotcha!"

Then I sped off, joining my friends who were speeding off towards the docks. I smiled, feeling the breeze blow in my face. The ocean crashing in the distance was music to my ears.

_There's no place like Morris…_

**Okay, so maybe I ended it on kind of a sappy note but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Thank you guys for reading and supporting this adventure, I had a blast writing it! Now as for my next fic…who likes Percabeth!?**


End file.
